


Last Friday Night

by ihearttvsnark, Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearttvsnark/pseuds/ihearttvsnark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they can’t remember, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. This is the story of what the camera didn’t pick up. (Canon through Fortune).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a Pounding in My Head

 

_“And I hope you boys have fun tonight, but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Chloe said pointedly. She turned away from the camera and playfully arched an eyebrow in Oliver’s direction as she raised her glass._

_“No, no, we wouldn’t do that,” Oliver replied quickly as he held up his own glass._

_“To the bride and groom!” Tess called as everyone clinked their glass together._

_“Cheers!”_

Oliver took a long sip of his champagne, grinning as he watched Chloe do the same. He wasn’t sure exactly what Chloe and Tess were planning for Lois that night, but he knew his girlfriend needed a night out where she could just have fun and not worry about all the things that had been weighing on her mind. His chest tightened at the thought as he wondered how much longer she was going to try and keep the truth from him.

 

Taking another sip of champagne, Oliver pushed his anxiety aside. Chloe would tell him when she was ready and until then he wasn’t going to dwell on it. He was looking forward to the night out with Clark and Emil and he had a few surprises in store for his super powered friend. Smirking, he finished his glass and turned to set it down on the table. The bottle caught his eye and Oliver decided to pour another glass. It was good champagne and it never hurt to be fashionably late.

 

The champagne hit her tongue and at the first taste, surprise shot through Chloe. It tasted tangy and when she pulled the glass away from her mouth and swallowed, it left a slight tingling sensation in her mouth. The sound of the people around her made her glance up and smile.

 

Planning this party with Tess, well it had made her happy and it would be the perfect way to say goodbye to everyone. All she wanted was one last perfect moment. She let out a small sigh, bringing the glass to her lips again and frowning when she found it empty.

 

Her eyes drifted across the living room and found the bottle in Oliver’s hands as he poured another glass for himself. She smiled, her heart clenching slightly as she made her way over to him, running her hand up his back.

 

“Hey there, Hero, feel like pouring your girlfriend another glass too?” she asked softly, smile pulling at her lips.

 

"I think that can be arranged," Oliver replied. He refilled her glass, his eyes skimming over her from head to toe and back again. He set the bottle back on the table and moved closer to her, placing a light kiss against her ear. "Have I mentioned that you look absolutely ravishing tonight?" Pulling back, Oliver tapped his glass lightly against hers, his eyes darkening as he stared into hers.

 

Chloe tilted her head to the side and grinned as she took another sip of champagne, "You might have mentioned it earlier tonight while I was getting ready." She leaned up, brushing her nose against his. "But I'd never turn down a compliment from you," she whispered against his lips before capturing them in a deep kiss.

 

Oliver eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her body flush against his as his tongue slipped past her lips to caress hers. Suddenly, spending the night out with their friends seemed like a really bad idea.

 

"Can you guys do that somewhere else?" Tess asked. She moved around the couple and picked up the bottle of champagne from the table. Maybe it was the fact that it had been awhile since she'd had a reason to celebrate anything, but the champagne was some of the best she'd ever tasted.

 

She took a long sip, enjoying the way the bubbles danced across her tongue. Ignoring the couple who continued to kiss like they were alone in the room, Tess took her glass and walked over to the fireplace, looking at the pictures of the Kent family over the years.

 

Emil smiled lightly at Tess's words as he turned the camera away from Clark and Lois and in the direction of the other couple currently making out. He shook his head, "The two of you may want to come up for air at some point, plus I think it's time for us to head out to our scheduled events," he said lightly, shifting the camera in Tess's direction as she walked around looking at photos.

 

Tess rolled her eyes when Oliver only waved his hand dismissively in Emil's direction. She offered the doctor a smile and brought her glass to her lips once again. "Aren't you going to have any more?" she asked, noticing that Emil had set his nearly full glass down on the end table. "This is some of the best champagne I've ever had." She finished her second glass, warmth spreading through her entire body. Tess couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so... _happy._

 

Emil glanced at the glass he'd set down earlier. He wasn't typically a drinker and he didn't plan on starting tonight. "No, I think I'm quite good for now. Besides, how would it look if the person documenting what I'm sure will be an outrageous night, couldn't hold the camera straight?" He smiled as Clark pulled Lois over toward their friends.

 

He had already finished his glass and his body felt warm and tingly. That was the only way he could think to describe it. And suddenly he was feeling very thirsty. Before Tess could respond, he addressed Emil. "It would probably be pretty funny." Clark let go of Lois and motioned toward the bottle. "I'll have some more, can you pass me the bottle Tess?" He glanced over his shoulder at Lois, sending her a warm smile, "Do you want some more too?"

 

Lois glanced down, surprised to see that her glass was already empty. She had been lost in her thoughts, musing over the fact that she was actually getting married in a few weeks. _Married._ Lois Lane, the woman who had always thought of commitment and stability as four-letter words was going to be someone's wife. And not just anyone's wife.

 

Her eyes met Clark's and her heart did a somersault in her chest. He was perfect and he loved her and she was so lucky. She swallowed hard, fighting to control her emotions. All of a sudden she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Clearly, she needed more alcohol. "Thanks, honey." She held her glass out to him.

 

Clark took a step toward her, pressing a light kiss against her lips before pulling back and grinning. "Sure," he said as he took the glass and moved toward the bottle Tess was holding out to him. He poured two glasses while occasionally glancing up at his fiancée. The smile on his face widened.

 

Fiancée. Lois was his _fiancée;_ they were getting married. His chest filled with warmth at the thought knowing that in these next few weeks would be his last as an unmarried man. He still couldn't believe she said yes. He was pretty sure it wasn't possible for a person to be happier than he was at this moment. Clark put the bottle down before walking over to Lois and handing her the refilled glass with a soft smile.

 

"Are you having fun?" Lois asked as she took a sip of the champagne. "Mmm, this is good." She smiled at Clark. He seemed more relaxed than usual and that made her happy. He did so much for everyone, always saving people and she wanted him to have a fun night with his friends. "You're staring at me," she said, reaching out to run her hand down his chest. She loved the feel of his hard muscles beneath her fingertips.

 

He drank the rest of his champagne and Lois's hand against his chest snapped him out of his thoughts. He sent a silly grin in her direction, "I'm staring because you're hot," He grin widened as he cupped her cheek and leaned down, molding his lips against her in a long kiss.

 

Tess raised an eyebrow as she poured herself another glass of champagne. She'd never seen Clark being so affectionate before. It was nice. She smiled, bringing the glass to her lips and giggling to herself at how bubbly the champagne tasted. Who knew bubbly was so good?

 

Oliver pulled back from Chloe, his head spinning as his desire for her flowed through his whole body. It took him a few seconds to remember where they were. He quickly downed the champagne in his hand, desperate to soothe his dry throat. "I love you," he told her matter-of-factly. Glancing around, he spotted an unopened bottle on the table and went to get it. "Someone should turn on the stereo," he suggested.

 

Chloe watched him go, eyes following his ass, her breathing heavy and briefly, she wondered if it would be wrong to drag Oliver upstairs and defile Lois and Clark's spare bedroom. She licked her lips, lifting her glass to her them and frowning when nothing came out. Her feet moved blindly in Oliver's direction as she heard Emil say something about them missing their reservations if they stayed any longer.

 

She walked by Clark, who, currently had Lois pinned between the wall and himself as he kissed her. Chloe smirked as she passed them, her hands sliding up the back of Oliver's shirt and wrapping around his waist. "I love you too, and you left me." She rested her cheek against his back as her hands rubbed his stomach lightly. "Pour me some more too. I don't know where it all went. The champagne fairy must have stolen it from me," she said in a disgruntled voice.

 

"That bitch," Oliver joked. He filled her glass to the top, his hand wobbling slightly as he shifted the bottle to his own glass, some of the liquid swishing over the side and landing on the floor. Oliver laughed loudly, took a healthy sip of champagne and turned quickly to face Chloe. "Think they'd miss us if we went upstairs?" He nodded his head in that direction, but Tess bumped into him before Chloe had a chance to answer and he started laughing again.

 

Tess laughed as well, using the wall to steady herself. "You're in the way." She moved around them and knelt down in front of the stereo, feeling the entire room shift around her. "Whoa..." Tess giggled and leaned forward, attempting to find a decent station.

 

Chloe chuckled before moving in Tess's direction, bits of champagne spilling from her glass as she bent down next to the other woman. She glanced around them before turning toward Tess. "What are you doing down here?" she whispered before bursting out into a fit of giggles and covering her mouth as she lost her balance and wound up on her ass next to Tess on the floor. Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Whoops..."

 

Oliver frowned, confusion crossing his face as he tried to figure out what had just happened. Chloe had been standing in front of him and he'd wanted to get her clothes off, but now she was missing. He took a long drink of his champagne, wondering if maybe she'd already gone upstairs and then he heard her laughing. Looking around, he still didn't see her. "Sidekick? I lost you," he called.

 

"I found a good station!" Tess shouted. She threw her hands up excitedly, forgetting all about the glass of champagne she'd been holding. It slipped from her fingers, hitting the floor with a loud crack as it shattered. "Uh-oh!" She covered her face with her hands and started laughing behind them. "Clark's going to be mad!" she told Chloe as she continued to laugh.

 

Chloe's eyes widened but she couldn't seem to stop laughing as she glanced at the broken glass beside her. Her gaze darted up, catching Tess's eyes. "Oh, shh…it'll be our secret I won't tell," she grinned as the sound of the music finally hit her ears.  
  
"Oh, I love this song! Come on, let's dance." Chloe pushed herself onto her feet before grabbing Tess's hand and yanking the other woman off the floor as she glanced around, brows furrowing. "Hey...I lost my sexy boyfriend...where'd he go?"

 

"Smallville, air!" Lois cried. She gave Clark a shove and took several deep breaths, her heart pounding frantically against her chest. The kiss had been beyond intense and he seemed to have forgotten that her lung capacity wasn't quite on par with his. She brought her glass to her lips, swallowing the liquid in one gulp. "I need more of this." She pushed it against Clark's chest expectantly and turned her attention to the people around them.

 

Tess let Chloe pull her to her feet, her hips already moving to the fast beat of the pop song blaring through the speakers. She put her arm around Chloe's shoulders, giggling again as her eyes passed over the broken glass.

 

"This is my favorite song!" she cried excitedly.

 

Oliver finished another glass of champagne and grinned when his eyes landed on Chloe. "Hey, there you are. What are you doing? Come here!" He held out his hand to her.

 

Clark frowned as Lois moved further away from him and he shifted as Emil tilted the camera slightly away from his face, trying to get his attention. "Clark I really think we should head out." He glanced at the doctor and slapped him on the back, "Don't be a buzz kill have a drink, I'm hungry..." His voice trailed off and Emil opened his mouth, but before he could say Clark was gone, a gust of wind flowing around him.  
  
He winced at the sound of Chloe's shouting. "There you are!" She grinned at Oliver while taking one finger and crooking it in his direction as she continued bouncing around with Tess.  
  
She waggled her eyebrows, "Come here, lover boy," she giggled, her eyes darting toward her cousin. "Oh, Lois share with me and Tess! More champagne!" She called ,breaking away from Tess and detouring toward Oliver as she practically threw herself into his arms. Emil's brows drew up as he lifted the camera again, making sure to catch their antics on film.

 

Unsteady, Oliver stumbled back, his body hitting the wall hard. He barely felt the impact, focusing his attention on his girlfriend instead. "Hey, I missed you." He brushed Chloe's hair off her face and leaned down to kiss her. "You're so hot," he whispered against her lips. She giggled as Lois’s voice blared through the room.

 

"Where did Clark go?" Lois demanded. She moved past Emil to check the kitchen. She didn't see him anywhere, but there was another bottle of champagne on the counter. Lois pried off the top and tilted the bottle into her mouth as she headed back into the living room. "Clark!" she shouted. "Clark!"

 

The was a gust of wind and Clark appeared holding a freshly baked apple pie in one hand, as a party hat dangled from his head. He smirked at Lois as he gave her an exaggerated eyebrow waggle. "Miss me, Beautiful?" he asked while holding the pie out to her.  
  
"I present you with apple pie, freshly baked from that bakery you love in Metropolis. There were two...but I might have dropped the other one on one of the cows on the way in..."  
  
His voice trailed off and Emil arched an eyebrow. He had no idea Clark could get drunk. He glanced between the couples and Tess, who was currently winding her hips to the music in a very appealing way and shook his head. How in the world was he going to get them into the limo?

 

"I like your hat!" Tess called. Clark sent her a wink in thanks as the song ended and she clapped, another giggle falling from her lips. A new song started and she let out a shriek. "My favorite song!" She waved at the camera before turning her attention to the two blondes pressed up against the wall. She tugged on Chloe's arm. "I want to dance again!"

 

"You're the best, Clark!" Lois ran toward him, pausing to shove the champagne bottle at Emil. "Drink this, you look boring." She pushed the pie out of Clark's hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. He watched the pie fall to the floor as she screeched "We're getting married!" She went to kiss him, but missed his mouth and ended up pressing her lips to his cheek. Giggling, she pulled out of his arms as a shiver ran down her spine. "I'm cold," she complained.

 

Clark grinned. "I got this." He shifted, glancing around the room before winking at Lois. He focused, squinting his eyes in the direction of the fireplace and activating his heat vision, two bursts of fire shot out and set the logs on fire, but he didn't stop there.  
  
Chloe groaned as Oliver's mouth attached to her neck. She poked at his side with one hand while Tess tugged on the other. "Ollie....Ollie let go...I'm going to dance with Tess!"  
  
When his hands didn't release her, she turned her head, eyes wide. "Tess help, he's trying to keep us from dancing! He doesn't want us to be friends! Help, help!" She shouted, all the while laughter fell from her throat as her hands gripped his waist tighter.  
  
Clark shifted, lifting Tess in his arms and tossing her over his shoulder before turning toward Chloe and Oliver, one hand on his hip. "I'll save you." He looked at Oliver, squinted his eyes again and his heat vision streamed forward, burying itself into the wall around Chloe and Oliver, setting parts of it on fire. There were several shouts and when he was done, Clark sent a grin in Lois's direction.   
  
He motioned toward the wall. "For you!" He shouted as he pointed to the different sized hearts burnt into the wall.

 

"Weeeeeee!" Tess shouted from Clark's shoulder as he spun her around each time he moved. "Go faster, Clark!" She slapped his back, laughing as the smoke detectors began to blare.

 

"What the hell, Clark?" Oliver cried as he lifted Chloe against him and moved to the other side of the room away from the burning wall. "We're busy!" He glared at his friend and dropped Chloe onto the couch. "Stay there so I don't get lost again." He grinned at his girlfriend and made his way to the kitchen to find more champagne.

 

Lois followed him, nearly falling over her own heels as she leaned down to grab the fire extinguisher from underneath the sink. "Pour me another glass too," she told Oliver before running back into the living room and quickly spraying the foam over the hearts on the wall. She turned at the sound of her fiancé laughing as he set Tess on her feet once again. "CLARK!"

 

Clark jerked his head toward Lois and grinned while making his way over to his fiancée. Chloe sat up from the couch and waved to Tess before standing up and whispering loudly to the other woman. "Hurry, if we run now we can hide from Oliver!" She giggled and tugged Tess toward the other room.  
  
Clark leaned against the wall and pointed, frowning at the look on Lois's face, "What?” He chuckled lightly. “Sorry, you said you were cold...I was trying to heat you up." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor while shoving the fire extinguisher out of her hands. "Though I can think of a better way to make you warm," he smirked and lowered his lips to her neck.

 

"Mmm, I definitely like this way better," Lois said. She slid her fingers into his hair, guiding his head lower so his mouth was closer to her cleavage. "I think Emil is watching us." She turned her head and glared at the doctor. "This is private!" Reaching down, she pulled off one of her shoes and hurled it in his direction.

 

Her aim was off and the shoe sailed across the room nearly hitting Oliver in the face as he came out of the kitchen. He ducked, laughing as he watched it bounce off the wall. "I feel like I'm not wanted." Oliver took the champagne he was carrying and set it down on the mantle as his eyes searched the room for Chloe. "Where's my girlfriend?"

 

Clark snorted and glanced at Emil. "If I didn't know any better Dr. Hamilton, I'd say you were a pervert...wait I don't know better? Are you perving on us?" Clark pointed to the camera and then his left side. "This is my better side..."  
  
Emil shook his head as he spoke, glancing between Clark, Lois, and the dent in the wall where her shoe had hit.  
  
"I think it's safe to say we won't be making it to any reservations." He sighed lightly as he took in Oliver's dejected expression. He pointed to the hallway. "I believe she went that way. She was hiding...maybe she wants you to go find her."  
  
There was a loud bang from the other room followed by Chloe shrieking. "OH MY GOD, Tess!"

 

Tess giggled loudly as she tried to stand up. Chloe had been dragging her down the hall looking for a place to hide and when she'd pulled her into the coat closet, Tess had tried to climb up on the shelf and had ended up bringing the entire thing down around her head.

 

"Chloe, I'm stuck!" She pushed aside the coats that had fallen on her and held her hand out to the blonde in front of her.

 

Oliver came around the corner, eyes wide when he saw the two women. "What did you do?" He reached down and pulled Tess out of the closet before turning to Chloe, his lips forming a familiar pout. "Emil said you ran away from me on purpose."

 

Chloe bit her bottom lip and arched an eyebrow in his direction. "Does Emil have physical evidence of this? Because if not I'm going to have to plead the fifth until I have my attorney with me." She paused and Tess snickered next to her. When Oliver didn't smile, Chloe tried a different tactic.  
  
"I love you?" She said before poking him in the stomach. "You're it! Bet you can't catch me!" She grinned and nudged Tess, "Hurry, he’s quick!" Chloe took off down the hallway, laughter falling from her throat.

 

Tess made a face as she watched Chloe run away. She was tired of running around. She grabbed Oliver's arm before he had a chance to go after Chloe. "Don't tell Clark or he might set me on fire and I've already had my face burned off. It doesn't feel nice," she said. She gestured to the mess on the floor as she tried to kick the coats back into the closet.

 

Oliver nodded sympathetically and took a swig from the bottle of champagne in his hand. "Fire hurts." He handed the bottle to Tess and motioned in the direction Chloe ran off to. "I'm going to go have sex with my girlfriend. I should put on my gear." He frowned. "Is it here? Chloe! Where's my gear?" he called as he headed down the hall.

 

"You wear tights," Tess said matter-of-factly. She finally managed to get the door to close and leaned against it, taking a long drink as a loud crash echoed through the house.

 

Clark heard another bang and he pulled his head away from Lois’s neck, speeding toward the kitchen and effectively dropping his fiancée on the floor as soon as his body was no longer pinning hers against the wall. He glared at Oliver as the other man shoved the broken chair out of the way while climbing on top of his girlfriend, who was lying on the kitchen table. “Hey, can you two stop breaking my house? I can’t focus. You’re too loud and I’m trying to have PRIVATE time with my fiancée…go get a room! There are like three upstairs.”

 

He turned on his heel and made his way back towards the living room, feet stomping against the floor. He saw Lois on the ground and he frowned. “Why are you down there Lois?”

 

Lois frowned up at her fiancé. "You threw me here. I want more champagne." She leaned back against the arm chair and held out her hand expectantly. Clark pulled her up and into his arms.

 

Oliver groaned and stood up, reaching down and pulling Chloe off the table. "Clark is such a buzz kill. Come on, Sidekick." He took her hand and pulled her back into the living room. "Emil, what are you doing with that camera?"

 

Emil sighed, "Apparently, according to Clark I'm making adult films and I should capture his left side." Chloe's eyes widened and she clapped her hands. "Oh, Ollie and I want to make one too!" She tugged on his hand and scoffed in Lois and Clark's direction. "Ours would be way hotter, wouldn't it, Hero?"

 

She pressed her body against his, her hands sliding down his chest to his belt. Emil pinched the bridge of his nose as Clark went back into the kitchen, grabbed the champagne and made his way toward Lois, holding the bottle out for her.

 

"Thanks, honey!" Lois said brightly as she took the champagne from Clark. She took a large swig from the bottle and pointed it at her cousin. "Do you want to bet, Chlo? What's it worth to you?" she asked.

"GUYS!" Tess ran into the room, stumbled over Lois and grabbed Emil's arm to keep herself from falling down. Giggling, she pressed herself against Emil, giving him a big hug. "Thanks for the save, Doc." Still holding onto him, she turned to Chloe and Oliver. "You guys, someone broke the closet!" She brought her finger to her lips. "Don't tell Clark."

 

Emil swallowed hard as he glanced at the redhead attached to his arm. Chloe giggled, "Oh no! Poor closet! It's the same fairy who stole my champagne!" She frowned and caught sight of the bottle in Lois's hand. "Speaking of, Lois you better not hog that! I want more and I'll have you know I'm willing to bet every cent! Ollie and I will so out sex you and Clark any day!"

 

She let out a _'humph'_ before stumbling toward Lois and yanking the bottle from her hand before darting back toward Oliver and banging slightly into the table before practically falling into him. "Ouch," she pointed and pouted up at Oliver. "The table hit me!"

 

"I'll hit it with an arrow later," Oliver promised. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body back against his. "Can I have some of that?" He nodded toward the champagne in her hand as his lips skimmed across her neck.

 

She tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck as she thought about it. "Hmm, I dunno...I don't really like to share, but I'm sure you might be able to convince me...." She let her voice trail off as she took a long swig from the bottle before leaning in, gripping his face with one hand and capturing his lips with hers.

 

Oliver groaned, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. His hands slipped down to cup her ass and bring her body tighter against his.

 

"Give me that!" Tess let go of Emil and snatched the bottle of champagne from Chloe's hands. She moved to lean against the fireplace, singing along to the song on the stereo as she took a drink.

 

Chloe broke away from the kiss, sucking in a deep breath as she moaned lightly while tilting her head to the side, glancing at Tess. She gripping the side of Oliver’s jacket as his lips moved to her neck. “Ollie…I want to go hang out with the girls…” her voice trailed off and Clark chuckled from across the room.

He moved toward Lois and wrapped his arms around her from behind as he watched Tess sing along to the song. He smirked. “How come you aren’t over there singing with Tess?” He glanced up at Emil and a distracted Oliver. “I say we make the girls entertain us…”

 

Clark’s eyes widened as excitement filled him. “Hey, we don’t even need strippers! Oliver, we can cancel the strippers…Lois Tess and Chloe are going to dance for us instead!” He said, shoving his fiancée forward gently.

 

"Strippers? What strippers?" Lois crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her fiancé before whipping her head around to look at Oliver. "Did you hire strippers? Chloe, did you know about this?"

 

"Clark's crazy," Oliver said. He reached for Chloe and shifted her so she was behind him, his body blocking her from everyone else as he glared at Emil's camera. "No one gets to see my girlfriend naked except me."

 

Tess finished the bottle of champagne and let it slide from her hand to the floor. It shattered against the hardwood and she clapped her hands together as she moved to stand behind Oliver as well. "I like hiding." She hugged Chloe tight. "I'm so glad we're friends now."

 

Chloe giggled and hugged Tess to her side. "Me too!" She ran a hand down Tess's side over her dress, enamored by the soft material. "I like this dress; it’s pretty. Ollie, don't you think Tess's dress is pretty? Aren't you glad we're friends?" she asked excitedly.

 

Clark arched an eyebrow at Oliver, pouting slightly. "It's a bachelor party...you didn't get me strippers? That's a waste," he mumbled before glancing at Lois. "Although, I'd rather have my fiancée strip for me...hey Lois, we can record it as a keepsake!" He grinned and Emil tugged the camera closer to his body as he held on to it tightly.

 

Oliver opened his mouth to respond to Chloe, but he got distracted by the look in Lois's eyes. He moved back, pushing Chloe and Tess closer to the wall. "I think Lois is going to kill Clark," he whispered loudly. He motioned at Emil. "You should get this on tape."

 

Lois moved toward Clark, scowling. "What's with the sudden obsession with strippers, Smallville? Is this some kind of sick fantasy that you've been hiding all these years?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Is this because of that time? At the club? CLARK!" Lois spun around. "I can't look at you right now."

 

Still hugging Chloe, Tess craned her neck to peek around Oliver. "Lois! Lois! Come over here! Clark won't see you!" She put a finger to her lips.

 

Clark opened his mouth, "Did I say strippers? I meant dippers...you know the ice cream?" he asked in an attempt to cover his ass. Chloe glanced around the other side of Oliver and nodded frantically.

 

"Yeah, Lois come over here and join the group hug! We love you and we can all hide behind Ollie, he's like the jolly green giant!" Chloe giggled. "Plus the view from back here is pretty good...but only I can look!" she said while holding Tess with one arm and motioning Lois over with the other.

 

"I'm getting more champagne," Lois said. She went to the kitchen to search for another bottle.

 

"Giant?" Oliver turned around and glared at his girlfriend. "I'm not a giant. And stop objectifying me to your friends!" He moved away to stand beside Emil, draping his arm across his shoulders.

 

Chloe frowned. "I'm not objectifying you...you...oaf! I love you, Stupid, I'm admiring you and just for that…no sex for you!" She pointed in Oliver's direction while Emil placed a hand on Oliver, trying to steady him, his brows furrowing.

 

"I think it's safe to say you're drunk. We should probably try to get everyone to their respective houses...or at least get everyone into the limo..." He sighed, "At least in there you guys can't break anything."

 

"I love you too," Oliver said, his expression softening. He wobbled slightly as Emil's words registered and he shook his head. "The alcohol...the alcohol doesn't even affect me." The room spun around him and he leaned heavily against Emil. Suddenly, the two men were crashing to the floor.

 

Tess laughed, clinging to Chloe's arm as she watched the two men falling over. 

 

Emil grunted, huffing as he glared at Oliver. "Please remove your hand from my waist," he said while shoving the larger man off him and standing slowly. He shook his head. This was getting out of hand. He needed to figure out a way to get everyone sober before they all did something they regretted.

 

Clark looked away from Lois and at Emil, who held the camera in one hand while he wiped off his pants, and Oliver was still flat on his back. Clark frowned. "Why are we all just standing around? Let's do something!"

 

He pointed to Emil while walking over to him, "Let me see that camera...I want to leave my bride to be a message." He stumbled, gripping the sides of the camera but not pulling it from Emil's hands. He stuck his face close in front of it.

 

"Hey! Lois!," her name came out deep as he continued speaking, "If you're watching this 20 years from now, just know," he paused, tone lowering a notch as he gave the camera an intense look. "That you're the _love_ of my _life_ \--" Clark hesitated for a second before he grinned. "I'm really feeling this..." He chuckled, looking away from the camera. “Instead of telling you how much I love you, Lois, why don't you let me show you?"

 

Lois smiled, her earlier anger slipping away. "Clark, that was wonderful." She crossed the room to him, throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so happy I'm marrying you, Smallville."

 

Clark grinned, “I am too,” he said while wrapping his arms around her. She slipped her hand into his hair and pulled him closer until his mouth covered hers.

 

Tess reached for one of the champagne glasses on the mantle, eyes on Emil. "He seems mad," she whispered to Chloe. "Are you mad? Do you want to dance more? I don't like this song. Remember when Oliver fell on the floor?" She started laughing into her glass.

 

Chloe shook her head and chuckled, “Nope, I’m not mad, it was funny when he fell,” she smirked, laughing with Tess as she heard a noise coming from Oliver’s direction.

 

Oliver groaned as he looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure why he was on the floor, but it was hard beneath his head and he didn't like it. "Chloe? Are you still here? Where's my girlfriend?" he asked, voice growing more demanding. 

 

Chloe patted Tess's arm before moving past her and Emil, the doctor’s eyes following the petite blonde. She moved toward Oliver and instead of helping him up, she dropped her body on top of him, straddling his lap as her hands fell flat against the floor near his head.

 

She grinned down at him, her body warm, face flushed as she brushed her nose against his cheek. "Hi boyfriend..." she giggled lightly as she shifted on his lap."Stop leaving me...I don't want you to leave me," she frowned slightly, moving her hands to grip his cheeks as she dropped her head to his neck.

 

"I would never leave you, Chloe," Oliver said. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could. He turned his head and pressed his lips to her hair. "I love you."

 

He glanced up at Clark, who was still hugging Lois. "We should bring them with us so I don't have to leave Chloe." Oliver stroked his girlfriend's hair. "Do you want to spend the night with me, Sidekick?"

 

Chloe grinned against his skin. “I always want to spend the night with you, Hero, forever and ever and ever,” she giggled, her breath hitting his neck as Clark rolled his eyes while slinging an arm over Lois’s shoulder.

 

“You two are ridiculous, get off my floor and let’s go out and have fun! It’s supposed to be mine and Lois’s night! Stop hogging the attention.” He frowned, pulling Lois into his side while kissing the top of her head before pointing to Tess and Emil.

 

“You two, go find the champagne and tell the limo we’ll be there soon!” he shouted before bending his head down and nipping at Lois’s neck.

 

"The limo should be here," Oliver said. He sat up, shifting Chloe in his lap. He gave her a kiss and stood up, helping her to her feet and keeping his arm wrapped around her.

 

Tess hurried into the kitchen and grabbed as many bottles of champagne as she could carry. "Ready!" she called excitedly as she made her way toward the door. 

 

Clark grinned as he glanced around the room at his friends, Lois in his arms. He knew no matter what happened, tonight was going to be memorable and he was glad the people closest to him were there.  “Alright guys…what are we waiting for? Let’s get out of here and go party!” he shouted while pulling Lois towards the door, Emil and Tess following behind as Chloe and Oliver brought up the rear.

 


	2. Pink Flamingos in the Pool

Emil situated himself in the seat across from everyone, holding the camera up to take in the scene in front of him. Clark had been the first one to toss himself into the limo and next to him were Oliver, Chloe and Tess, while Lois brought up the rear. He wasn’t really sure how that had happened since Clark was the one who’d pulled Lois out to the limo in the first place.

 

Then again, they were all pretty severely drunk and now that he wasn’t being fallen on or grabbed inappropriately, he was finding the situation highly amusing. The expression on his face warmed as he glanced across the seat. After everything they’d all been through over the last year, he was glad that they got to have moments like this and that he’d been included.

 

Emil cleared his throat attempting to get everyone’s attention as he smiled over at them. “Guys…come on, everyone look over here at the camera,” he said while laughing as Chloe spilled a bit of champagne on Oliver.

 

Oliver laughed, clinking his glass against Chloe's before turning to face Emil. "How come you're not drinking? Someone give Emil a glass. Where do you want to go first? Driver, take us somewhere fun!" he called, not realizing the driver couldn't hear him because the partition was up and the music was blaring through the back of the car.

 

Lois tapped her glass against Tess's, shifting closer to the other woman on the seat so she could see her cousin better. "We should go dancing. Or drinking! We should go drinking!" She finished her glass and held it out to Chloe for a refill.

 

Tess laughed as she brought her glass to her lips. "Drinking!" she called happily.

 

Emil chuckled and Clark smirked as he slid across the seat and then leaned forward waving his glass at Emil. "Drink it! Drink it! You need to start drinking with us. This is _my_ bachelor party. If you don't drink, I'm going to have to have Oliver hold you down while I pour it down your throat..."

 

Clark frowned, giving him a serious look, "I'd hate to have to resort to violence." He motioned between him and Oliver. "We're the good guys!" Emil swallowed hard and shook his head, "No, no...That’s okay." His eyes shifted to Oliver making sure the other man wasn't moving from his seat.

 

"I can do that," Oliver said. He handed Chloe his glass to hold while he poured one for Emil, passing it off to Clark. "As Clark's best man, it's my job to make sure he gets what he wants. I think Lois put that in an email or something." He turned away from the two men to face Chloe. "You haven't kissed me since we got in the car."

 

Chloe giggled, her hands straying to his chest, "Well, why don't you come a little closer and I'll do more than kiss you," she said in a not quite so low whisper as she yanked him toward her. Clark waved his hand in Oliver’s direction.

 

"It's okay; he's probably going to have sex with Chloe in the limo so I'll just hold you down myself." He thrust out his arm, eyebrows raised. "Easy way or hard way Dr. Hamilton...?" he asked, looking almost hopeful that Emil would say the hard way. He sighed, taking the glass from Clark in his free hand. "Alright, alright relax...one sip, that's it. I refuse to get completely inebriated like the rest of you."

 

He frowned as he brought the glass to his lips, taking a small sip and the minute the champagne hit his tongue, he automatically tipped his hand causing more to slide down his throat. When he finally pulled the glass away from his mouth, it was halfway empty and he peered at it curiously. "That's really very good," he said before downing the rest of his glass.

 

Oliver groaned softly as he swept his tongue over Chloe's, his hand gripping her thigh. "Mmm, Sidekick. You taste like champagne." He shifted on the seat, bumping against Clark. Letting go of Chloe, Oliver turned his attention to Clark. "Are you really made of steel?" he asked curiously.

 

Chloe pouted and glanced away from Oliver, poking Tess as Clark turned toward Oliver. He arched an eyebrow, the smile leaving his face as he nodded. The serious expression gracing his features was almost comical. "I am..." He placed a hand on his stomach.

 

"Touch me...I'm pretty hard." He snorted and let out a whopping laugh, "That sounded so wrong...I meant I am hard like steel. I'm indestructible. That should be my super name! Indestructoman! Where's my fiancée? Does she like the name? Lois? Lois...Lois Kent Lane General..."

 

He doubled over laughing and when he looked up, he caught sight of Lois's legs. He arched an eyebrow, one of his hands reaching out and sliding up her bare leg. "Your legs are soft...."

 

Oliver made a face. "No thanks, man. I'd rather touch her." He shifted again, one hand going back to Chloe's thigh while the other one moved her hair away from her neck. He started kissing her, his tongue teasing her skin as he worked his way up to the sensitive spot by her ear.

 

Tess giggled and leaned over to hand Emil a second glass of champagne. "I told you it was good." She brushed her hand over his as he took the glass and then leaned back in her seat. Emil grinned as his eyes roamed over Tess’s body. “Oh yeah, it’s _very_ good…”

 

Lois grinned at Clark as he continued touching her legs. "I'm glad you think so, honey. Maybe if you're good, you can..." Her eyes drifted up and she caught sight of the skylight above her. "Ooh!" She pushed Clark's hands away and got to her feet, pressing the button to open the roof. She grabbed her glass and plucked Chloe's out of her hand. Raising both arms in the air, she screamed as the wind whipped her veil around her head. "Woooooooooooo!"

 

Emil turned the camera up and pulled it away from his face and closer to Lois, “This video is going to be out of this world, we should upload it to that website on the internet.” He smirked as

Chloe glanced up and laughed before frowning down at her empty hand. “Hey, she stole my champagne! Now what am I going to hold on to?”

 

She pouted as Oliver’s hand massaged her thigh, making a small moan fall from her throat. Clark bent his head forward and smirked, “Nice panties, Lois. I approve…when can we take them off?” he asked as he moved his head out from under her dress.

 

"Clark!" Lois admonished him, dropping one of the champagne glasses back into the limo. "We need to find somewhere fun to go." Her eyes scanned the familiar buildings as the limo drove through downtown Metropolis.

 

"You can hold onto me, Sidekick," Oliver said. He took her hand and wrapped it around his bicep as he captured her mouth with his. He really liked kissing her and not just because she tasted like champagne. He pulled her closer, trying to tug her into his lap, but Tess was holding onto her arm. "Let go!"

 

"No," Tess replied. She stuck her tongue out at Oliver and giggled. "Chloe was trying to get away from you." She reached out and tugged on Lois's skirt. "What do you see up there? Can you see stars? I like stars. Stars are pretty. Hi Emil!" She waved excitedly at the doctor.

 

Chloe smirked at Oliver's inability to share. "It's okay, Hero, I've got this." Since Tess was still holding on to her, she tugged Oliver onto her lap and giggled.  
  
Emil grinned at Tess and nodded his head in her direction. "What's up? You know..." He patted the seat next him. "If you let go of Chloe and come over here it's possible I can help you see stars." He winked and Clark’s eyes widened.  
  
"Good looking out, Emil!" He slapped him on the back, making the other man jerk forward slightly. Clark motioned around the limo. "I say we all go to separate corners." He looked back at Lois's legs, reaching out and touching them again.  
  
"I'm feeling randy! Ha, Lois, that can be my new name, Randy Clark!" he said, looking proud of himself. His fiancée really did have amazing legs, her whole entire being was awesome, Clark thought as he grinned stupidly in her direction.

 

"No, Clark, stop it! I don't want to have sex right now" Lois moved away from him, determined not to be deterred. "We need to find somewhere fun to go." She finished her glass of champagne and ducked back into the limo to get a refill. She made a face when she saw Oliver lying across Chloe. "You guys are blocking the champagne." She sat down on Tess's lap and reached for the bottle behind her cousin's head.

 

"I want to see stars!" Tess cried. She pushed Lois onto the seat and got up, tripped and fell on the floor. She started laughing. "I'm on the floor!" She held her hand out to Emil and gave him her best smile. "Will you help me up? I'll sit on your lap if you want."

 

Emil didn't need to be told twice. He reached down with both hands, pulling Tess up and onto his lap. He grinned up at her. "How you doin’, good lookin'?" he asked, voice slightly deeper than normal.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes at Emil as he reached forward, grabbing the champagne from Lois and took a long swig from the bottle before crossing his arms over his chest. "This is boring," he mumbled.  
  
Lois's words cleared through the fog in Chloe's head, making her shift beneath Oliver. She pushed at his chest, breathing heavier than normal. "Ollie, get up, Lois is right...I want to do something fun. Get off," she grumbled while shoving at his chest lightly.

 

"I'm trying to get off, but people keep interrupting us," Oliver complained. He shifted back into his own seat, crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. He'd never had so much trouble getting Chloe to take her clothes off before.

 

"Lois, I like your veil!" Tess called. She shifted on Emil's lap so she was facing the rest of the group. "I want one too. Oh! We should go to a costume store!" She bounced against Emil, knocking his champagne glass to the floor. "We can all dress up and then go out together."

 

Lois nodded and toasted Tess with the champagne bottle she'd taken back from Clark. "I want to do Tess's idea. Ollie, make yourself useful and buy us all costumes. I like costumes." She motioned for him to get moving.

 

Oliver sighed loudly and reached for the phone. "Driver? Good, sir? I need a costume. Maybe then Chloe will have sex with me. She likes costumes." He hung up the phone and picked up one of the champagne glasses from the bar.

 

Emil gripped Tess's hips trying to steady her body as she bounced up and down making him groan. "I approve of costumes, let's get dressed up," he said, voice strained. He never noticed how attractive Tess was before. Well...he'd noticed, but he'd never done anything about it.   
  
Clark knocked into Emil as he shifted away from Lois. "I'm already dressed up. Hey! We can get you a wedding dress, Lois!" He chuckled as he finished the rest of the champagne in his glass.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened as she clapped. "Yes! We can have a practice wedding Lo- _is_!" She drew out her cousin's name as she spoke, moving onto her knees on the seat and climbing onto Oliver's lap. She grinned down on him, kissing his ear. "Hey Romeo, if you share your champagne with me I'll let you touch me in naughty places," she whispered against his ear before sucking it into her mouth.

 

"Stop teasing me, Chloe." Oliver pushed her off his lap and she landed on the floor with a thud. He gestured to himself. "This is off limits to you for the rest of the night. You had your chance." He lifted his champagne glass to his lips and drank it in one gulp.

 

She blinked in confusion as he reached back for the bottle behind him, frowning when it was empty. Oliver twisted in his seat and grabbed an unopened one. He popped the cork and laughed as some of the liquid splashed on his shirt. "Sidekick, you can have the first sip." He held the bottle out to her.

 

She sat on the floor, arms crossed over her chest, pouting. "I don't want any of your champagne. You pushed me!"

 

"A practice wedding?" Lois's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically from side to side, her veil whipping around her head once again. "NO! One wedding is scary enough. I don't want to practice. No practice." Panicked, she stood up, nearly stepping on Chloe as she stuck her head out the skylight again. She gulped in several breaths of fresh air as her heart raced.

 

Tess leaned back against Emil, her fingers brushing along his thigh. "I like your glasses." 

 

Emil grinned, "And I like your hair." He reached out and brushed it away from her face. "It's bright and soft...and sexy." His voice was low as he leaned forward and breathed in deep. "And you smell delicious," he chuckled as he glanced at the ground.   
  
"Oh, hey Chloe," he said, while waving. She turned her head, giving him a small smile before looking toward her cousin and grabbing the glass Lois left on the bar while sticking her head out the sunroof. Chloe downed it in one gulp and then snorted at her cousin.  
  
"Getting married isn’t scary Lois don’t be such a baby! Ollie and I could get married with our eyes closed! We so wouldn’t be afraid because we're awesome." She grinned up at her boyfriend from the floor, nudging him with her foot.

 

Lois came back into the car, once again narrowly avoiding stepping on her cousin. "Clark and I are awesome," she said defensively. She sat back in her seat and watched Chloe sip her champagne, a thoughtful look on her face.

 

"But maybe you have a point, cuz. Instead of Clark and I having a practice wedding, you and Ollie should have a wedding. A non-practice wedding. We can get you a dress at the costume store we're going to."

 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she clapped, “Ooh, yay! A pretty dress!” she squealed.

 

"I like costumes!" Tess announced. "Chloe, can I be your bridesmaid?"

 

"Bitch, she's my cousin," Lois snapped. She glared at Tess. "I will rip every single red hair out of your head if you think you get to be a bridesmaid and I don't," she threatened.

 

Tess cowered, burying her face in Emil's chest. "Lois is mean! Oh, you smell really good. What kind of cologne do you wear?" Emil arched his eyebrows as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and proceeded to rub her nose against his bare skin.

 

“Oh, that feels good…I’ll wear whatever kind of cologne you want me to wear it you keep that up,” he quipped while running his hand up and down her back.

 

"All of you shut up!" Oliver shouted. He leaned down, holding his hand out to Chloe. "Come up here," he said. "I want to talk to you alone." He glared at the people around them.

 

Chloe grinned and took his hand, letting him pull her up as she spoke over her shoulder. "Lois, you would be maid of honor, _duh_! And Tess would be the bridesmaid...silly," she giggled and settled into the seat next to Oliver, bringing her head closer to his as her hand ran up and down his arm. "I forgive you for pushing me because I love you." She pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling back. "Are we telling secrets?" she whispered.

 

"I'm sorry I pushed you and I love you too," Oliver said. He leaned in and kissed her softly, before pulling back to look into her eyes. Despite all the alcohol, his expression was serious as he searched her face. "Do you really want to marry me?" he asked. He'd never given much thought to marriage, but he couldn't help thinking it sounded like a really good idea.

 

"If you're trying to whisper, you're doing a really bad job," Lois said matter-of-factly. She gave Tess another glare in case the woman tried to take her place as maid of honor again, but she seemed occupied with whatever she was doing to Emil's chest.

 

Lois turned to Clark. "Smallville, what are you doing just sitting there? We need to get ready for Chloe and Ollie's wedding. I'm the maid of honor and you can be the best man. Unless Emil wants to be. You should punch him if he tries to take Ollie from you," she said.

 

Clark sat up and nodded. He turned to Emil, glaring. “You can’t have Oliver! He’s my best friend…for _life_ ,” he stated while pointing in Emil’s direction and then taking his finger and running it across his throat.

 

Emil rolled his eyes and waved him off. “Whatever man, I’ll be one of the groomsmen and walk this lovely lady down the aisle,” he said while running a finger down Tess’s arm and waggling his eyebrows.

 

Meanwhile, Chloe ignored her cousin and everyone else as she studied Oliver’s face. Her hand went up to his face, cupping his cheek and shifting closer as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. “I love you…I’ll always love you…Do _you_ want to marry me?” For a minute, a nervous shiver ran through her body, the situation suddenly feeling serious as she held her breath, waiting for his answer.

 

"I want to marry you," Oliver said without hesitation. He grinned, closing the distance between them and kissing her deeply. "You're going to be my wife," he said when the kiss broke.

 

Lois clapped her hands loudly, waiting for everyone to look at her. "All right, soldiers, listen up. Operation Queen wedding is in full effect. We're going to need a dress and rings and a location and lots of other things. As maid of honor, I'm in charge." She glared at Tess. "You got that, Mercer?"

 

Tess nodded, eyes wide. "Yes! Can I have a feather boa to wear? A pink one?" She turned back to Emil. "Do you think I'd look good with a pink boa wrapped around me?" she asked

 

Emil nodded enthusiastically. "I do...I think you'd look beautiful in anything you wear." His eyes dipped down her body, trailing over her curves. She was definitely hot. His was startled by a shout coming from Chloe as she threw herself at Oliver. "I'm getting married!"

 

Clark smirked at Lois and nodded his head in Chloe and Oliver's direction. "Ten bucks says by the end of the night they have sex in limo..." Chloe giggled, ignoring Clark's words as she gripped Oliver's cheeks and captured his lips with hers.

 

Lois raised an eyebrow at her fiancé. "I don't take sucker's bets, Smallville. But we should pry them apart because we need to get Chloe a dress and Ollie can't see it." She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. "Mercer, help me extract the bride," she ordered.

 

Oliver laughed as he hugged Chloe tightly to his chest. "You can't take her from me. She's going to be my wife. She said yes. We have witnesses!"

 

Chloe grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck before moving back. "But I have to get ready!" She glanced down at her outfit and frowned, "I can't get married in this...I need to take it off."

 

Her hands went down to her skirt, fingers getting ready to unzip it when Emil lifted up the camera. "I'll start recording now...Oh, wait I've been recording. Did we make sure we have extra tapes?" He looked at Tess, his eyes dropping to her cleavage. "Got any extra tapes in there? I can check if you want..."

 

His voice trailed off as Clark snorted. "Emil is trying to touch Tess's boobies!" he said in a sing song voice before snickering, grabbing Lois and tugging her onto his lap.

 

Oliver put his hands over Chloe's, pulling her fingers away from the zipper as he glared at Emil over her head. "She's my almost-wife. You don't get to see her naked. Keep your clothes on, Sidekick," he told her as he reached over and picked up the phone again.

 

"Driver? This is Oliver Queen. The billionaire. Green Arrow. Whichever. I need a store that sells dresses. Really?" He grinned and hung up the phone. "Driver says we've been parked for twenty minutes. Did anyone feel the car stop moving?"

 

Clark stood, knocking Lois off his lap and knocking his head into the top of the limo, “Ow, damn limo.” he said, glaring at it as he banged his fist into the side creating a large dent in the top half of it. He paused, “Oops…uh I didn’t do that, someone open the door!”

 

He glanced at the floor and winced, “Sorry, Lois.” He bent down, holding out his hand while Emil pushed open the side door, a cool breeze flowing into the limo from outside. “Woo…let’s get out of this overcrowded box…” Emil said before pausing. “Hey, if we’re having a wedding we need to decorate the limo…we can write on it!” He lifted Tess from his lap and took her hand, pulling her out of the limo with him.

 

"That's a great idea!" Tess agreed. She looked at the red limo, biting her lip in concentration. "We need paint. Pink paint. And white. Those are good wedding colors. But first I need my boa. _CHLOE_!" She tapped her foot impatiently against the concrete, waiting for the soon-to-be bride to emerge from the limo.

 

Lois rubbed her hand over her backside as she got out of the car. "That's going to leave a mark." She glared at her fiancé. "You threw me on the ground twice tonight," she complained. Lois grabbed Tess's hand and pulled her toward the costume store. "Let's pick out a dress for Chloe."

 

Oliver watched his friends exit the car, snickering to himself when Clark hit his head and dented the roof. That's what he got for being made of steel. Oliver reached for Chloe, pulling her back into his lap before she had a chance to get out of the car. "Are you sure this is what you want? To be with me? Forever?" he asked quietly, eyes filled with vulnerability.

 

Chloe let out a light laugh before leaning into him, hand coming up to his face. "You are the _only_ person I want to spend forever with." She met his eyes. "I _love_ you...that's not going to ever change, now get that cute ass up and come get something to wear to our wedding or I'm going to think you no longer want to marry me, Mr. Queen," she said with an exaggerated pout as she ran her hands down his chest.

 

"I do have a cute ass," Oliver stated. He grinned at her, taking her hand from his chest and bringing it to his lips. "No one is going to stop me from marrying you, soon-to-be my wife, Queen." He tugged her out of the limo, keeping her hand in his as he looked around for their friends. "Clark, what are you doing?"

 

Clark jerked his head up and grinned. "Oh nothing...come on, time to let go of the little missus. We've got stuff to do." He wrapped a hand around Oliver's arm and practically dragged him toward Emil who was standing next to Tess. Clark looked up at Lois, "I've got Oliver, you take Chloe and we'll all meet back here in an hour...sound good?" he asked while sending a grin in his fiancée’s direction.

 

"Yes." Lois stood on her tiptoes and gave Clark a quick kiss. "Don't let Oliver out of your sight in case he tries to get cold feet or something." She sent Oliver a withering look. "I'll kill you," she told him.

 

Oliver swallowed hard at the mean look on her face. "I'm just going to stay with Clark. He's made of steel. Did you know he was made of steel?" he asked.

 

Lois nodded. "It's weird. But also hot. Weirdly hot." She smiled at Clark again and reached for Chloe's arm. "Tess! We're going into the store now." She pulled her cousin toward the door and Tess trailed behind them.

 

Chloe waved. "I LOVE YOU!" she shouted as she let her cousin drag her in the direction of the stores. She looped one arm through Lois's and the other through Tess's as a stupid grin appeared on her lips. "Ollie and I are getting married...I'm marrying the _GREEN ARROW_!" She giggled while steering them in the direction of a vintage clothing store.

 

"Mrs. Green Arrow." Lois giggled. "That sounds awesome, cuz." Her eyes scanned the racks of clothing, looking for something white. "You can wear white, right, Chlo? I mean you haven't had sex with Ollie in the past few hours? That counts." She nodded determinedly. "Tess, make yourself useful and find a veil. A white veil," she added.

 

Tess nodded and made her way to the other side of the store where there was a large selection of hats and accessories. Her eyes widened when she spotted a pink boa on the top shelf. She jumped, stretching her arm out and trying to grab it, but she missed and fell into the clothing rack instead. "Ow."

 

Chloe turned her head at the commotion and pointed while laughing. "Tess!" She walked over to the other end of the store, passing the sales lady, who was glaring at her. Chloe waved. "Hi! Don't worry, it’s okay. I'm marrying the Green Arrow." She stopped in front of Tess and held out a hand. "Come on...get up...we still need to find me a veil."

 

She was in the process of pulling Tess off the ground when her eyes caught sight of a pair of lace gloves. Chloe's eyes widened and she let go of Tess's hand, making the other woman fall back toward the floor as she ran to the gloves.

 

Lois scowled at the selection of clothes in front of her. None of them were right. She moved to the next aisle, disgusted with the choices there too. This was her cousin's wedding and she wanted it to be perfect. Chloe deserved that. So did Ollie. Lois saw the sales lady glaring at her and she glared right back. "Bitch," she muttered.

 

Tess managed to get herself off the floor and looked at the lady behind the counter. "Hi, can you get that down for me?" She pointed to the feather boa. "I want to wear it to her wedding. Also, do you have any wedding dresses because that won't work." She gestured to Chloe's current outfit as the blonde continued to admire the lace gloves.

 

The woman glared at Tess but did as she asked and got the boa down for her. She handed it over and then motioned past where Chloe was standing. "There should be some white dresses in that direction." Chloe glanced over her shoulder, a wide smile breaking out on her face. "Tess, you look beautiful with your boa! LOIS! Come see Tess!" she shouted loudly.

 

"I'm busy!" Lois shouted. She pushed a rack of clothes out of her way and let out a loud belch. "I want more of that champagne." She stumbled over to where Chloe and Tess stood. "You look nice, Tess. But if you think you're taking my place as maid of honor, I will wrap that around your neck and choke the life out of you." Lois turned her glare on the sales lady. "My fiancé is made of steel."

 

"You're a mean drunk," Tess said. She cautiously moved past Chloe and Lois to look at the dresses the sales lady had pointed to. "Oh, we need paint!" She spun on her heel again, falling against the counter. She giggled as she managed to keep herself upright. "I'm going to look for a paint store." She reached into her purse and tossed a bill on the counter. "For the boa," she said before hurrying out the door.

 

Chloe waved. "Have fun!" She turned to Lois and pulled her cousin toward the dresses. She started pushing through them before stopping at the second to last one, eyes going wide. "Oh my _God_ , Lois, look!" She yanked the dress off the rack and held it up in front of her body. "This is _perfect_!" she squealed.

 

Lois gasped. "Chloe! This is THE dress!" She wrapped her arms around her cousin and hugged her hard. "I'm so excited for you. You're going to be such a beautiful bride." Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly brushed them aside. This was a happy day. "Happy wedding day, cuz. Night. Wedding night." She smirked at that.

 

Chloe smirked, "Oh, it'll be a _very_ happy wedding night!" She winked and threw her arms around her cousin, hugging her tight. "Thanks Lo, okay let's pay so I can get married!" She made her way over to the counter, putting the dress and gloves down. "I want these...and I need a place to change into them because I'm getting married!" She clapped her hands.

 

"You change and I'll make sure Ollie is not around because he can't see you before the wedding." Lois glared at the sales lady one last time and made her way outside. She didn't see anyone else so she leaned against the building to wait.

 

Chloe came out five minutes later dressed from head to toe in white. She ran in front of Lois and struck a pose. She had a veil on her head; the retro dress was fitted at the top and short and slightly puffy at the bottom. She wore stockings, heels, several clunky looking necklaces and the lace gloves.

 

“How do I look?” she asked, excitement in her voice as she bounced on the balls of her feet in the middle of the street.

 

"So pretty!" Lois cried. She motioned for Chloe to spin around so she could see the outfit from all sides. "You look amazing, Chloe." She gave her cousin another big hug and quickly pulled away when she felt herself getting emotional again. She spotted something pink out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Tess and Emil making their way over carrying large buckets.

 

Tess grinned as she set hers down beside the limo. "We've got paint to decorate the car. Emil found pink and white." She beamed at the doctor.

 

Emil grinned and winked at her before turning to Lois, "I ditched the guys...thought maybe I could get you ladies on tape for a little while...besides I don’t know where Clark sped Oliver off to." He shrugged. "Oh well...Who's helping paint?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Chloe raised her hand and skipped toward the buckets. "I want to help I want to help. Can we write Mrs. Green Arrow on it?" She giggled while moving towards the red limo.

 

"No, Chloe." Lois pulled Chloe away from the paint bucket. "You don't want to get anything on your wedding dress. Tess will do it." She turned to Emil, who had the camera on Tess's legs. "Hey, eyes up, buddy. This is for my cousin's wedding, not your personal collection."

 

Emil's head shot up and he moved the camera away from his face and rolled his eyes. "Touché," he said before turning toward the limo and motioning for Tess to follow. "Come on; let's draw some designs on this sucker." Chloe chuckled, watching them walk over to it before turning toward Lois. "I'm bored!" she whined.

 

"Me too," Lois said. She glanced around the neighboring buildings trying to figure out where Clark might have taken Oliver. Nothing was standing out to her. "CLARK! CLARK! CLARK!" she shouted as loud as she could, jumping up and down as she waited for her fiancé to appear.

 

Clark appeared seconds later, dropping a rumpled looking Oliver to the ground and frowning. "What's wrong? I'm here...I'll save you!" He glanced around and saw Lois standing near the curb and he faltered. "What's going on? You don't look like you're in trouble...and we aren't having sex...why are you screaming my name?" he asked, confused.

 

"You can't see Chloe!" Lois cried. She dove toward Oliver, falling to her knees beside him as she knocked him back against the street and quickly covered his eyes with her hand. She turned and glared at Clark. "Why did you bring him here? I just wanted to know where you were. What were you doing?"

 

"Stop throwing me on the ground!" Oliver shouted. He brought himself to a sitting position, even as Lois kept her hand over his eyes. "We were looking for a chapel that's open," he explained. "There's one down the block called the Chapel of Love. Chloe?" he called. "Are you here?"

 

Chloe's face softened as she stared at Oliver sitting on the ground. He was so pretty and she felt incredibly lucky to be marrying him. Chloe let out a light sigh. "I'm here, and if you keep your eyes closed maybe Lois will let me come give you a hug. I missed you, Hero," she said while pouting.

 

Oliver smiled when he heard her voice. "I missed you too, Sidekick." He held out his hand toward her. "Come on, Lois. I won't look," he said. He just wanted to be close to Chloe. She was going to be his wife. It wasn't fair that Lois was trying to keep them apart.

 

Lois sighed deeply as she looked back and forth between them. "Fine, but make it quick and I'm watching you, Queen." She moved out of the way and motioned for Chloe to come closer.

 

Chloe didn't waste any time as she took his hand and bent down so she could straddle his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his face in several different places. Emil smirked at the couple on the ground, turning the camera toward them to capture their private moment on video.

 

It was something they'd be able to look at later. Clark rolled his eyes and dragged Lois off to the side, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck while Chloe ignored them all and addressed Oliver. "I missed you, you left me again," she whined as she gripped his cheeks, pressing her lips against his.

 

"I didn't want to," Oliver insisted. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to run his hand through her hair, but found himself gripping her veil instead. "Lois stole you from me and then Clark carried me off." He brushed his lips against her. "I'll stay here with you now."

 

"No you won't," Lois said. She tilted her head to the side to give Clark better access to her neck as she addressed the couple on the ground. "You're going to go into that store and find a different suit because the one you're wearing is boring and my cousin deserves better than boring."

 

Clark sighed and stepped away from Lois. "Okay, come on, off the ground. My fiancée says no more alone time, let's not make her mad." He gripped Chloe's waist with one arm and yanked her off Oliver's lap. She yelped. "Hey! Put me down!"

 

Clark turned around and put her in front of Lois before yanking Oliver off the ground and calling out to Emil. "Let's go, Doc! We need suits. Stop trying to paint Tess," he shouted while dragging Oliver to the store Lois had pointed to.

 

"Keep your eyes closed, Queen!" Lois shouted. She put her arm around Chloe's shoulders and led her to the car to watch Tess painting hearts.

 

"I'll miss you, Chloe! See you at the altar!" Oliver called as he let Clark lead him into the store. Once they were through the door, he blinked a few times to get his bearings. "I need a suit that's not boring." He grinned at the sales lady. "Do you have anything green?" he asked.

 

The woman glanced up, eyes wide when she saw who was standing in front of her. "Yes, in the men's retro section." She pointed to the middle of the store. "If you need any further assistance, please let me know."

 

"Thank you. My friend here needs assistance in being less boring," Oliver said. He gave Emil a hard pat on the back, knocking him forward against the counter. "Come on, Clark."

 

Emil let out an _'oomph'_ as he gave the store a cursory glance before looking up and grinning at the woman at the counter. "Hello, there." He pointed toward the direction Oliver took off in. "My friend over there is getting married...and I'm thinking of serenading him and his soon to be wife...got any Elvis costumes?" he asked, eyebrow arched as a loud crash came from the back of the store. He winced and sighed. That didn't sound good.

 

"Why am I on the floor again?" Oliver asked. He glared at Clark, who in his excitement to get to the suits, had apparently forgotten about his super strength and sent Oliver crashing into a clothing rack. He pushed himself off the floor, eyes drawn to a green jacket. Oliver moved the clothes aside, pulling the suit off the rack and holding it up for Clark. "What do you think, man?" he asked.

 

Clark snorted, "I think you'll match Chloe perfectly," he said, shaking his head. "You two are so stupid...come on get dressed. We still have places to go I think...I'll have to check with Lois." He shrugged and glanced over his shoulder at Emil. "How you doing over there? Find your outfit?" Emil gave Clark a thumbs up from across the room and nodded.

 

"You're stupid," Oliver retorted. He turned back to the clothing rack and shifted through the suits until another tuxedo caught his eye. He held it up against Clark. “This is what you’re going to wear.” He pushed it into his friend’s hand.

 

Oliver took his suit up to the counter and pulled out his wallet. "I’ll take that suit too.” He pointed at Clark, frowning as he thought about all the times he had lectured him about something. Maybe he wasn’t the right choice for best man after all. “Do you by any chance sell best men here because the one I picked out is a jackass," he told the clerk.

 

The woman arched her eyebrow and before she could open her mouth Emil cut in. "I'll be your best man!" Clark spun around and glared at the smaller man. "No you won't! Don't you remember what I said??? Don't make me hurt you." He took his finger and ran it across his throat yet again, eyes never leaving Emil’s.

 

"Ignore them," Oliver said. He flashed his best smile. "Is there a place we can change?" he asked.

 

The clerk nodded. "There's a bathroom through those doors." She gestured to the side of the store. "Take your time."

 

"Thanks." Oliver turned back to Clark. "What else do we need to do? I'm ready to marry Chloe. Is she still out there? Can you see her? Do you think she's thinking about me? I'm going to ask her." He started for the door.

 

Clark rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Oliver's shirt, giving the sales lady a grin before dragging his friend toward the bathroom. "Cut it out, I'm sure she's still out there with Lois and when isn't she thinking about you?" Clark paused right inside the bathroom, as Oliver carelessly tossed the clothes he was wearing on the floor and started to pull on his new suit. "Oh...rings. Do you have rings?" Clark asked, brows furrowing.

 

Oliver stood in front of the mirror, admiring his green jacket. He looked good. He turned to admire himself from a different angle as he thought about how much fun it was going to be when Chloe took the suit off of him later. She’d be his wife then. A smile broke out on his face for a brief moment until Clark’s words registered in his head.

 

"NO!" Oliver's eyes widened as he stared at his friend in horror. "We can't get married without rings! Clark, what am I supposed to do?" He felt the panic rising in his chest as he thought about how he was going to tell Chloe they couldn't get married. How had he screwed this up already? "Clark, help!"

 

He grinned, "Help is what I do." There was a gust of wind and Clark disappeared, leaving Oliver standing alone in the bathroom. Several seconds later, Clark was back and knocking into Oliver. He steadied his friend before holding up the rings.

 

He grinned, "Rings!" He was just holding them out to Oliver when Emil pushed his way into the bathroom with the camera, watching the two men in front of him.

 

Oliver took the smaller ring from Clark’s hand and examined it closely. It was just a plain silver ring and it was definitely not good enough for Chloe. Or him for that matter. He shook his head, wondering what the hell Clark had been thinking when he picked out the rings.

 

Clark slid one of the rings onto his finger, holding it up and admiring how it looked on his finger. He wondered if this is what it would look like when he married Lois. He grinned, his eyes drifting to Oliver as he shoved his hand in the other man’s face. “Look, look at this one.”

 

Oliver moved back to avoid getting hit in the face. “We’re two different…” He paused, holding up his hand to make sure Clark was paying attention to him. “You’re not thinking this through, okay? These are…how much did this cost you?” He handed the ring back to Clark.

 

Clark took the ring glanced down at it for a minute and shrugged. “Nothing.”

 

“That’s a woman’s ring!” Oliver pointed out. “These are twenty dollar rings out of a vending machine. She deserves better than…” He paused to hiccup. “…that. She deserves better than that, right?” Of course she deserved better, this was Chloe. Chloe deserved the best of everything and Oliver would make sure she got it.

 

He turned away from Clark and saw Emil holding the camera on them. Oliver glared at him. “How about a little privacy there, Blair Witch? Now!” He put his hand over the camera while Clark grinned beside him. 

 

Emil stumbled back slightly, but stood in the doorway as Oliver moved back toward Clark as he yanked at his finger several time trying to get the ring off.

 

Oliver pointed at Clark as he struggled with the ring. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in that thing.” He needed to find someone who could help him find a real ring for Chloe. He knew just the person to ask.

 

Clark laughed as he pointed to his finger, “It’s stuck, I can’t get it off…look I’m married too.” He chuckled as Emil joined in before lowering the camera and pointing to himself. “Look I’m Elvis!” He glanced down at the white suit, running a hand down it. “Think Tess will like it?” he asked while looking up at them.

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he studied the older man critically. "She might. Or she might think you look like an idiot." He shrugged, shifting his attention back to the ring he still held in his hand. "Emil, you should go make sure the ladies are ready while Clark and I go over groom and best man things." He motioned for Emil to leave.

 

Emil frowned. "I see how it is," he mumbled while disappearing into the store, grumbling about not being wanted. Clark snickered and turned to Oliver. "What do we need to talk about? Or did we just want to get rid of Elvis?" he asked while laughing.

 

"I want to practice my vows," Oliver told him. He had to make sure they were just right so Chloe would know how much he loved her and how he was never going to be away from her again. It was important. "Can you pretend to be Chloe?" he asked.

 

Clark arched an eyebrow in Oliver's direction before glancing around the bathroom. He shifted and slouched down so he was shorter than Oliver. He motioned toward his friend. "Okay, go ahead...I'm Chloe." He tilted his head and batted his eye lashes while speaking in a high pitched voice.

 

"Oh, Oliver...you're so dreamy." Clark snorted as soon as the words left his mouth, lost his balance and ended up on the floor gripping his stomach as he laughed.

 

"You look ridiculous," Oliver said as he watched Clark fall on the floor. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and decided he would just wing it.

 

Outside the store, Lois stood beside Emil and watched Tess drawing a heart near the back door of the car. "That looks good, but it needs more pink!" she called to the redhead. Tess nodded and reached down to get the second can of paint. Lois glanced around, wondering what was keeping Oliver and Clark. They were going to ruin the perfect military operation she'd set up and then she was going to kick both of their asses.

 

Emil winked at Tess as Chloe came up next to them, apparently managing to get away from her crazy cousin. Chloe grinned while jumping up and down. "Oh my god! You guys, this is so nice!" she yelled and clapped her hands while pointing the designs out on the windows.

 

Leaving Clark alone on the bathroom floor, Oliver ran out of the store, determined to do one more thing before it was time to get married. He could hear Chloe's voice as he hurried past the limo and he quickly threw his hand over his face so he wouldn't accidentally see her dress as he raced over to Lois.

 

"I need your help," he told her desperately as he gripped her hand.

 

Lois nodded, her expression serious as she brought her finger to her lips. "Shh." She let Oliver pull her away as he brought his hand up to hide his face again as they ran past Chloe.

 

"Oliver!" Tess laughed and pointed at him as he ran off with Lois.

 

Chloe turned at Tess's shout just in time to catch Oliver’s back as he dragged Lois off, "That's my soon to be husband! Come back!" She pouted while leaning against Tess and sighed as Oliver and Lois disappeared around the corner.

 

Oliver was momentarily distracted by Chloe's shout and started to turn back before he remembered why he'd needed to talk to Lois in the first place. "I need your help." He let go of her hand and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Can you help me? It's important."

 

Lois nodded. "Spit it out, Queen." She reached out and straightened his bowtie. "Everything has to be perfect for my cousin. Do you hear me?" she asked threateningly.

 

"That's why I need your help. Clark is stupid." He took the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Lois. "I need a better one. This isn't good enough for Chloe."

 

“Clark isn't stupid." Lois kicked him in the shin and Oliver groaned. "But that ring is. We'll find better ones after the ceremony," she told him confidently. She glanced around. "Where is Clark? CLARK!"

 

There was a gust of wind and Clark appeared at her side with a goofy grin on his face. “You rang?” he asked as he glanced between Lois and Oliver.

 

"I did," Lois said. She gestured toward Oliver. "Take him to the chapel. I'll get Chloe there. It's time for the wedding."

 

Clark turned his head toward Oliver and shrugged. "You heard my fiancée...let's go." He gripped Oliver's arm, smirked and yanked him toward him, before speeding away Oliver in tow, a quiet shout leaving the other man's throat, making Clark's grin widen. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting he thought.

 

 


	3. Think We Kissed but I Forgot

Oliver stood in the front of the Chapel of Love, Clark at his side and Emil and Tess sitting in the seats behind them along with some other people who were waiting for their own weddings. He glanced over his shoulder at the double doors at the end of the aisle, knowing that Chloe would be coming through them in a few minutes. He figured this was the part where he should be getting nervous, but all he felt was excitement. He was going to marry Chloe. She was going to be his wife. A large grin broke out across his face.

 

“Mr. Queen?” Reverend Suzanne Armstrong stood in front of the two men, smiling as she tried to get the blonde man’s attention. “I wanted to know if you needed our videographer to film the ceremony.”

 

Oliver shook his head and pointed at Emil. “I’ve got my own, thanks.” He glanced at Clark. “How does my suit look? It’s green enough, right?” he asked as he ran his hands over the sleeves of his jacket to straighten out any wrinkles that might have occurred when Clark super sped him into the chapel.

 

Clark grinned and nodded. “You look very green,” he said while patting him on the back and glancing down the aisle. Soon this would be him waiting for Lois to make her way down the aisle so they could spend the rest of their lives together.

 

His grin widened at the thought as he glanced at Emil and Tess who were sitting diagonal from him. He waved and they waved back as Emil lifted the camera and turned around, pointing it toward the door as he waited for the girls to come make their way inside the chapel.

 

Lois tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the organ music to start. She had explained to the reverend that she was running this wedding on military time and she would allow no room for error or delays. By her count, the music should have started three minutes ago.

 

Throwing her hands up in disgust, Lois turned to face her cousin. "Apparently I need to do everything myself around here." Her expression softened slightly when she saw the dreamy look on Chloe's face. "Are you excited, cuz?"

 

Chloe glanced at Lois and her whole face lit up. "I am...I love him so much Lo..." She paused grinning. "Ollie and I are getting married!" She bounced slightly, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She should be nervous or freaking out. Just a week or so ago she hadn't know what to call him and now...now they were getting married. But nothing about this felt wrong.

 

They were going to spend the rest of their lives loving each other. Nothing would get between them again. Chloe blinked and looked back at Lois, pushing her cousin forward. "Make them start the music Lo! I'm ready...I want to get married now," she said softly.

 

"You've got it, Chlo. I'll show them they don't keep Sullivan-Lane future Queen-Kent women waiting," Lois said. Her expression hardened again and she marched toward the double doors, prepared to give someone a piece of her mind.

 

How dare they keep her cousin waiting? She had just put her hand on the doorknob when the sounds or organ music drifted out. "Finally!" She turned back to Chloe. "Are you ready? It's not too late to back out. I can create a distraction if you want to run," Lois offered.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she moved forward, shaking her head, eyes directly in front of her, never moving from the door. "I'm good...this is definitely not something I'm running from." Her eyes drifted towards Lois. "Open the doors, Lo. I don't want to keep my husband to be waiting." She grinned as she held the small bouquet that was provided by the church.

 

"Good answer," Lois said. She grinned back at her cousin, giving her a final once over to make sure everything was in place for her big day. She was so happy for her and Ollie. She opened the doors and started to make her way up the aisle. Tess waved from her seat next to Emil and Lois gave her a smug grin.

 

She'd wanted to walk down the aisle too, but Lois had nixed the idea. Her gaze shifted to Oliver and Lois laughed when she saw him looking around her to try and see Chloe. "Hi honey!" she called when she caught sight of Clark standing beside Oliver at the altar.

 

Clark grinned and jogged forward, taking Lois's hand in his, placing a quick kiss on her lips before he walked her up the rest of the aisle. Once she was in the correct spot, he moved back to Oliver's side and grinned at his friend. "That's my fiancé." He chuckled lightly.

 

"I know, man," Oliver said. He offered his friend a quick smile before turning his attention back to Chloe as she stood in the doorway. The organ music changed to "Here Comes the Bride" and everyone in the chapel got to their feet. He barely noticed. All he could see was the gorgeous blonde who was about to be his wife.

 

Chloe heard the music start and she stepped onto the aisle, her eyes automatically locking onto Oliver's. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she continued walking and smiled wide. She'd heard people talk about that moment where everything changes and you just know you're exactly where you should be and Chloe had never believed it.

 

She thought it was stupid, but as a light laugh bubbled from her throat, she realized they'd been right. It sounded sappy and completely ridiculous, but her heart was bursting with happiness. The thought of spending the rest of her life by Oliver’s side…it made her entire body warm.

 

She bit her bottom lip and quickened her pace, not able to wait any longer. She came to a halt directly in front of him and before she could stop herself she leaned up, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. When she pulled back, Chloe was grinning, one hand on his cheek.  “I love you…”

 

“Chloe!" Lois hissed. "You're not supposed to kiss him yet." She gestured toward the reverend. "You have to wait until she says its okay." She rolled her eyes at the ceiling and turned to the reverend herself. "You'll have to excuse my cousin. She has issues keeping her hands and lips to herself when it comes to this one." She nodded her head toward Oliver.

 

Oliver's brain barely registered the fact that Lois was talking. He smiled at Chloe, leaning down to press another light kiss to her lips. "I love you too, Sidekick. You look so beautiful." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her to his chest, resting his head on top of hers. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt happier in his entire life.

 

Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "You look green! I love it...I love you..." Clark sighed. "Guys...we want to do other stuff tonight, can we get on with the wedding?" he whined, tugging Oliver away from Chloe and back to his spot.

 

She frowned. "Hey ET, get your hands off my husband!" she shouted. Emil chuckled from the pew as he called out to them. "He's not your husband yet, you have to actually stop touching for that to happen!" He smirked in Tess's direction before holding up the camera higher to make sure he was getting everything.

 

Oliver glared at Emil as he held out his hand to Chloe so she could join him at the altar. "Shut up, Elvis. She can touch me any time she wants to." He smiled at Chloe before turning his attention to the reverend. "Are we married yet?" he asked.

 

The reverend smiled and shook her head. She was used to dealing with drunken people in her chapel, although this was the first time she'd had someone of Oliver Queen's celebrity status. "You opted for the non-traditional package, Mr. Queen," she reminded him. "But there are still some formalities," she explained.

 

Lois rolled her eyes again as she reached over and adjusted Chloe's veil. "Clark's right, we've got a busy night planned, lady. Get on with your little spiel so we can get to it."

 

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I am ready to be married now. We can do it." She laughed, waggling her eyebrows at Oliver as she took a step closer before tilting her head to the side and glancing at the reverend. "How does the non-traditional package work?" she asked in a whisper. Emil snorted from across the room and Clark let out a light chuckle as he glanced at Lois, his face softening.

 

"Well instead of doing readings from the scripture, I invite your maid of honor and best man to speak from their hearts," the reverend explained. "Then you and Mr. Queen can exchange the vows you've written for one another and then I will pronounce you husband and wife."

 

"Can I say something?" Tess asked. She stood up from her seat; pink boa wrapped around her neck and grinned at the reverend. "I know both of them really well." She considered it. "Maybe not really well. Chloe and I almost killed each other a few times. Oh, wait, one time she did kill me, but then she brought me back to life." Tess beamed at the bride. "Thanks for that, Chloe!"

 

Chloe waved and sent her a grin. "You're welcome! I didn't want to bring you back at the time, but I'm so glad I did!" She bounced slightly before glancing over her shoulder at Lois. "Well Lo can Tess say something?" Clark cleared his throat and pointed to himself. "Uh, what about me...I'm the _best_ man." He sent a glare Emil's way. "Can't I say something first?" he asked.

 

"Well Tess already did say something so I guess it’s okay," Lois said. She smiled sweetly at her cousin before turning and giving Tess a cold look that had the redhead scrambling back to her seat. Satisfied, Lois turned to face the soon-to-be married couple. "Smallville, you can have your say when I'm done."

 

She took a deep breath, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "You two are awesome. Chloe is my cousin and one of my best friends and Ollie is also one of my best friends and I'm so happy they're together and getting married and that Clark and I have a couple to double date with. But more than that, I'm happy for them because they love each other and neither one of them has ever been as happy separately as they are when they're together." Lois moved forward, pulling Chloe and Oliver into a tight embrace. "I hate you both for making me emotional," she whispered loudly.

 

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears as she hugged her cousin back and held onto one of Oliver's arms. "That was beautiful Lo! You're the best maid of honor ever," she sniffled slightly. Clark frowned and he came over, wrapping his arms around all three of them. "I feel left out...why doesn't anyone ever want to hug me?"

 

He squeezed them gently before letting go abruptly and stepping back. "It's time for my speech." Clark cleared his throat, stood up straight and glanced between the couple in front of him. "I've known Chloe since she was 13...she's been my best friend forever and Oliver...well he hasn't been my best friend for long. But anyway, before he started dating Chloe, Oliver dated a whole bunch of women, tons, but now that he loves Chloe he's not such a manwhore and that's a good thing!" he said loudly.

 

"Chloe and Oliver make each other better people and that's what I think love is." He slapped Oliver on the back, making his friend’s body jerk forward. "I hope you live happily ever after forever...uh…The end." He grinned.

 

"Gee, thanks Clark." Oliver scowled at his friend. "I'm not sure which part of that speech I liked best, the part where I barely qualify as your best friend or the whole thing about me being a manwhore. Thanks, thanks a lot." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I should have let Emil be my best man," he grumbled loudly.

 

Clark glared at Oliver. "Please don't make me kill you before your wedding is even over. You're my best friend because we save lives together and you're a good person. Just because you've sexed up half of Metropolis doesn't make you a bad guy." Clark put a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

 

"I like you…most days...but either way, I think you and Chloe are perfect for each other...mostly. Can't you just be happy? You're getting married...to Chloe!" He laughed and glanced at his fiancée. "Just like I'm getting married to Lois...hey we should make this a double wedding!" he said loudly.

 

Lois sent Clark a disapproving look. He really was not good at this best man thing. She really hoped Oliver would do a better job at their wedding. "We are not making this a double wedding and stop talking about sex," she hissed.

 

Tess giggled in her seat and leaned closer to Emil. "Clark keeps talking about sex. And Lois said sex. In a church!" She laughed even harder as she let one of her hands slide along Emil's thigh. "I like sex," she whispered loudly.

 

Oliver closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head. Everyone needed to just stop talking. He didn't understand why Clark felt the need to keep bringing up his past when he was trying to marry Chloe.

 

Chloe sighed. "Guys... _I'd_ like to have sex with my husband sometime this century. So any chance everyone can shut the hell up so he can be my husband already? Jeez," she rolled her eyes, glaring at their friends before turning toward the reverend. "Sorry, our friends suck apparently...any chance we can move on to the vows?" she asked hopefully.

 

"Of course," the reverend said. She wasn't the slightest bit phased by the arguing, it was actually fairly tame compared to some of the things she had witnessed. "Oliver, Chloe, I need you to join hands and face one another."

 

Oliver took both of Chloe's hands in his and turned toward her. He immediately felt the tension draining from his body as he looked into her eyes. She was all that mattered and she was going to be his wife. He grinned at her, bringing one of her hands to his lips. "I love you, Sidekick," he said.

 

Her face softened. She couldn't believe they were really standing there getting married. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Oliver Queen. "I love you too, Hero," she said quietly, her thumb brushing against his hand as she waited for the reverend's next set of directions.

 

Lois felt herself getting teary-eyed again as the reverend went into her speech about the importance of marriage and sacred bonds or something. Lois wasn't really listening. She discreetly rubbed the corners of her eyes as she watched Oliver and Chloe smiling at each other like they were the only two people in the world.

 

She glanced past them to look at Clark and suddenly she felt bad for yelling at him earlier. She moved around the couple standing between them and went to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder. "Hi Smallville," she said.

 

Clark glanced down at her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey Lois..." he grinned and mouthed _'I love you'_ as the reverend had Chloe and Oliver repeating things after her. He opened his mouth to tell Lois that he couldn't wait for her to be his wife when the reverend spoke again. "Okay Mr. Queen, you can go ahead with your vows now," she said, smiling at the tall blonde.

 

"Thanks," Oliver said. He gave the reverend a brief smile before turning back to Chloe. He let go of one of her hands and softly caressed her cheek before letting his hand rest against her skin. "I love you, Chloe. I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I've been alone most of my life since my parents died and even though I've made some good friends..." He paused, glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Lois and Clark before facing Chloe again. "I got really good at pushing people away or screwing up on purpose so they'd leave. But you never did. You stuck with me and brought me back from the brink and made me realize just how good life could be."

 

He swallowed heavily, brushing his thumb over her chin. "Then you were gone and I wanted to die. But I didn't because I knew you wanted me to keep going." His hand tightened around hers and he leaned forward until his forehead rested on hers.

 

"I never thought we'd be together again and now we're getting married. I will love you until the day I die, Sidekick. You're my best friend and I never want to be away from you again. Okay?" he asked quietly.

 

A tear slid down Chloe's cheek at his words as she leaned up and kissed him. "Okay..." Chloe whispered while nodding her head. The reverend smiled, "Miss Sullivan it's your turn." The small blonde glanced at the woman to their side and nodded, looking down for a second and trying to keep her emotions in check. "I love you too." She took a deep breath and met his eyes.

 

"I haven't had the best luck in relationships over the years...so I locked myself away, thinking that if I never let anyone in...Then I'd never get hurt again." She paused, stepping closer to him as her eyes watered.

 

"And then you came along, with your cocky attitude and your arrows...You never gave up on me. Even when I ran in the other direction...you came after me." Chloe glanced down, one of her hands gripping his side as she glanced up again. "You wormed your way into my heart and by the time I realized it, I was already head over heels in love with you."

 

She sniffled and smiled. "When I left...I counted down the hours, minutes the seconds until I could come back to you again and I promise I'll never leave you again... _ever_. Not if I can help it." She gripped his cheek, willing him to believe her.

 

"You and me Ollie...this is it...I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much you mean to me...You're my best friend too, Hero and I don't want to spend another day without you by my side," she said softly before letting out a long breath, finally finishing her vows, their eyes still locked together.

 

Oliver brushed the tears from her cheeks and kissed her softly. "We're a team, Chloe." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Clark had picked out for him. Oliver pulled the glove off her left hand and slowly slid it onto her finger. "I'm going to get you one that's less stupid later," he promised.

 

She laughed slightly as she wiped at her tears with her other hand. "I love it...I'd love anything you gave me," she said softly before turning to Lois and holding out her hand. "Ring?" she asked her cousin.

 

"Ring?" Lois repeated uncertainly. Why was Chloe asking her for a ring? She knew Oliver wanted her to help him get a better ring for Chloe, but they were supposed to do that after the ceremony. "I don't have a ring," she told her cousin.

 

Oliver sighed and gestured toward Clark. "He's got the ring on his hand."

 

Chloe turned back toward Oliver and looked around him at Clark. She sent a glare in the alien's direction. "Why are you wearing his ring?" Clark opened his mouth and Chloe held up a hand, stopping him. " _Worst_ best man ever! You're just lucky you're marrying my cousin or I'd shove a piece of you know what right up you," The reverend cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her. She smiled and spoke. "We're actually very close to being finished."

 

"Sorry," Oliver said. He flashed his charming grin at the reverend and quickly turned back to his almost-wife. "It's okay," he told her. "I have a plan to get new rings. Trust me."

 

Chloe grinned, smiling once again as she glanced at Oliver and nodded, her hand going to his cheek. "I trust you with my life...always." she said voice soft, intimate.

 

"I'll protect you with mine, always," Oliver replied. He brushed his nose against hers and glanced at the reverend. "You said we were almost done? Is she my wife yet? I'd like to kiss her."

 

The reverend nodded. "Normally this is the part where I ask if you take each other, but I think your vows covered that nicely," she said with a smile. "By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas and the city of Metropolis, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may..."

 

The reverend paused as Oliver grabbed Chloe, tilting her back as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. "Well, you may continue kissing the bride. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen, everyone," she finished.

 

Clark let out a loud shout as he clapped, taking his eyes off Oliver and Chloe, his gaze shifting to Lois as he smiled. Emil sat clapping loud, his hand hitting the camera, making it shake as he watched the couple in front of them.

 

He was so putting this video on that internet site. His thoughts trailed off as he felt Tess's hand on his thigh again and he gulped while Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck as she moaned into his mouth, threading her fingers through his hair.

 

Oliver’s hands slipped to her waist and he lifted her up against him, crushing her body to his as his mouth continued to explore hers. His heart was practically bursting out of his chest from his excitement, but Oliver didn’t care. All that mattered was the Chloe was his wife.

 

She was his wife and they were going to be together forever. He pulled back when air became an issue, but placed small kisses to her cheeks and nose as he tried to catch his breath. “I love you, wife.” He grinned at her.

 

Chloe giggled, her hands slipping to his shoulders and then going to his face. “I love you too, Husband.” She bounced slightly in his arms. “Ollie we’re married!” she shouted, lightly tugging him closer to her body as her lips pressed several kisses over his jaw, her hands sliding down to his chest.

 

Clark chuckled and pointed at them as he glanced over his shoulder towards Emil. “Are you getting this on tape? If they have sex right here on in the church we can auction it off to the highest bidder.” He snickered. “The Queens first sex tape scandal.” Clark bent over, holding his stomach as he laughed.

 

"Seriously, Clark, what is wrong with you?" Lois asked. She'd never heard so much stupid in her life. "Is that how you're going to react to our wedding? They're married now! They can do whatever they want." She gave her fiancé a disapproving look as she gestured to the kissing couple. She frowned "Actually, guys, less tongue. You're in public," she reminded them.

 

Clark frowned at his fiancée. "I was just joking Lois, now who's being a buzz kill? And no, I wouldn't sell our sex tape...no one cares if we have sex...well except us." He chuckled. Emil snickered from his seat as he abandoned filming the couple that was attached at the lips and opted for filming the one fighting.

 

Chloe ignored her cousin's voice, but pulled back from Oliver slightly, taking in several deep sucking breaths, her heart beating frantically against her chest. She couldn't stop touching him. "I love you so much," she said against his lips, her hands trailing over his body anywhere she could reach as she pressed herself against him.

 

"I love you too," Oliver said. He was still holding her up, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to _really_ touch her. He needed to get her away from all their annoying friends so he could show her just how happy she made him. He glanced at the reverend. "We're done here, right?"

 

"I need you to stop by the clerk's office in the front and sign the marriage license. Then you'll be done," she said.

 

Oliver nodded. "We can do that." He set Chloe on her feet, quickly changed his mind and lifted her up, one arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her back as he practically ran down the aisle.

 

"Oliver and Chloe are leaving!" Tess shouted. She bounced in her seat, her nails digging into Emil's thigh. "Where do you think they're going? Did you enjoy the wedding? Do you like my boa?" She lifted part of it off her neck and rubbed it across his face.

 

Emil caught her wrist as he blew the pink boa away from his mouth. “I love your boa…and they are going to sign the marriage license…aren’t they? I think that’s what the reverend said.” He glanced at Lois and Clark, who were still fighting and pressed his fingers against his lips. “Shh,” he whispered as he took Tess’s hand and dragged her from the pew, down the aisle and out the door in pursuit of Oliver and Chloe. “Let’s go find them! We can watch them sign!” He chuckled while pulling Tess along with him.

 

"Okay!" Tess giggled, glancing over her shoulder at the fighting couple one last time.

 

"You know what, Smallville?" Lois crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her fiancé. "You have a lot of nerve calling me a buzz kill? I'm the life of the party. See this?" She tugged on her veil. "I'm the soon-to-be bride. You have to be nice me." She turned to the reverend, who was watching them expectantly. "What is your problem, lady? Do you think I won't punch you because you're wearing a robe? You're wrong." She pulled her fist back.

 

Clark's eyes widened as he glanced between his fiancée and the reverend. "She didn't mean that," he assured her as he gripped Lois's arm gently and tugged her away from the front of the church as he whispered loudly.

 

"Lois, you can't just say stuff like that to Godly people...but uh," he paused, glancing over his shoulder and sending the reverend a smile before looking back at Lois. "It was totally hot...so hot I want us to go somewhere alone so I can show you how amazing I think  you are." He nodded, looking entirely serious as he led her back down the aisle. "I feel very strongly about this," he said while nodding again.

 

"Do you?" Lois replied. She smiled at Clark as she ran her hand over his arm. "I might take you up on that later, Smallville." Her other hand moved over his ass and she glanced back at the reverend smugly. "But first I need to help Ollie with something. Where did he go?"

 

Clark grunted while wrapping an arm low around her waist, his hand grazing her ass. His eyes were focused on the way her chest looked in the dress she was wearing and he grinned. "I don't know...we should let them be alone for a little while though cause  I don't think I can wait until later..." He dipped his head down, pressing a kiss against her neck. "You taste sweet," he chuckled as his hand playfully poked at her ass.

 

Lois moaned. That felt really good. She slid her fingers through his hair and rubbed her body against his. She could see Chloe and Oliver in the reception area. Emil and Tess were standing with them. "You know, the limo is empty right now," she told him.

 

Clark stopped what he was doing, lifted his head and smirked. “Oh I like the way you think.” He winked at her before glancing over his shoulder toward Chloe, Oliver, Tess and Emil. He lowered his voice. "If we're really quiet maybe they won't notice us leaving to go to the limo...quick."

 

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Tess called as she watched Clark ushering Lois out the door. "Emil, they're going somewhere. I'm going to go too." She took the camera from the doctor's hands and raced after the couple.

 

"Tess, come back here!" Oliver called. He scowled at the redhead's back before turning his attention to the doctor. "We need another witness. Go back in there and get one of those people to sign this." He gestured at the marriage license that he and Chloe were waiting to sign.

 

Emil nodded. "I'm on it, you can count on me." He ran forward and paused halfway to the door before turning to face Oliver and Chloe. "You should have made me your best man." His eyes widened and he waited for Clark to threaten him and when nothing happened he giggled, hands going to his mouth. "I'm so much better than Clark!" He laughed again before turning and heading into the church.

 

Chloe arched an eyebrow at Oliver, "Your friends are weird," she said while running a hand down his shirt tugging at it and slipping her hand beneath the fabric. She groaned slightly when she felt his warm skin against the palm of her hand. She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his jaw. "I love your stomach...and you chest," she whispered as her hand trailed up his abs, fingers dancing along his muscles.

 

His muscles clenched under her hand as fresh desire shot through him. Oliver wanted to get this over with so they could be alone and he could get her out of that dress. "I'm pretty fond of yours as well, Sidekick," Oliver told her. His eyes darkened with lust as he took in her curves. Leaning into her, he licked the shell of her ear. "I can't wait to be inside of you," he said.

 

Chloe moaned, her hand clenching against his stomach as the other one came up and gripped his bicep. "Oh god..." She tilted her head slightly as she tried to bring her body even closer to him, her breasts brushing against his chest as she ran a tongue over her bottom lip. "I can't wait for you to be inside me either...Ollie..." she whined, her hand moving to his neck, pulling him even closer. "Let's go...make them move faster," she said, voice breathy.

 

"I'm trying," Oliver said. He glanced toward the chapel, wondering what the hell was taking Emil so long. Chloe was right. His friends sucked. Maybe he could buy some new ones. That gave him an idea. He glanced around Chloe at the woman behind the counter. "I'm Oliver Queen." He tapped his finger against his name on the marriage certificate. "I have money. Who can I pay off to make this go faster?" he asked.

 

The woman glared at him. "No one. If you want this marriage to be legal, I suggest you find someone who can sign this for you," she said.

 

Chloe stomped her foot and glared at the woman behind the counter. "You're _ruining_ my wedding night! I want to have sex with my _hot_ husband!" She made a small fist and banged it on the counter before letting out a low _'ow'_ right as Emil came running out of the chapel dragging someone with him. "I found someone, I found someone!" he shouted as they made their way over to the counter.

 

Oliver reached for the hand she'd banged against the counter and brought it to his lips. "It's okay, Wife, we're almost done." He took the pen from the woman behind the counter and signed his name with a flourish before handing it to Emil. "Sign this," he ordered.

 

Emil saluted Oliver and hit himself in the head harder than intended. He winced, took the pen from Oliver and scribbled him name onto the certificate under Chloe’s signature and when he was done, he passed the pen to the woman he'd dragged out from the chapel. He pointed. "Mine's a little messy," he said and chuckled.

 

When she finished signing, she gave the pen to the woman at the desk and glanced at Emil. "I'm going back inside now..." He nodded and waved her off. "Have fun at your wedding." She made a face, shook her head and headed back into the chapel. Chloe bounced energetically next to Oliver, a grin on her face. "Are we done, are we done?" she asked, tone excited.

 

"Let me just make a copy for you. The original will be filed with the city," the woman said. She gave them a withering look and walked to the copy machine behind her.

 

"Thanks, we appreciate your sunny disposition," Oliver called after her. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Chloe. "We're almost done, Sidekick." He kissed his way up her neck to her ear. "Are you wet for me?" he whispered against her skin.

 

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath, her hand slipping out from beneath his shirt and gripping his midsection as she pressed herself flush against him. Her body felt like it was on fire as his lips moved up her neck to her ear. "I'm always wet for you, Hero...especially right now." She moaned, her hand threading through his hair as she pulled his head away from her neck to her lips. She molded their lips together, devouring him with her mouth.

 

Emil's eyes widened. "Uh...guys...I'm  _still_ here...right here," he said, drawing the words out.

 

Oliver pulled back from Chloe and glared at Emil. "This is why you're not my best man. Why are you standing here watching me kiss my wife? Are you some kind of pervert? Is that your thing, Doctor? If so, it's creepy and I suggest you get out of my sight." He motioned for him to walk away before immediately claiming Chloe's mouth once again.

 

The woman behind the counter held out the marriage certificate. "Here is your copy. You can go now," she said.

 

Emil pouted, frowning as Chloe broke away from Oliver and let out a squeal as she leaned over and plucked the certificate out of the woman's hand. "Finally...god you’re slow...you should work on that." She gave the woman a large grin before taking Oliver's hand and tugging him away from the counter. "Come, Husband...it's time for alone time," she said while smirking.

 

"I'm ready for alone time," Oliver said. He took her hand again and started to pull her toward the door. He glanced back at Emil one last time. "Don't follow us or you'll be getting a visit from Green Arrow." He tugged Chloe out the door. He needed to find a place where they could be alone because there was no way he was going to be able to wait until he was back at his penthouse. He glanced toward the limo, but Lois, Clark and Tess were standing there arguing about something. "Any ideas, Sidekick?" he asked as he glared at their friends. Who invited them anyway?

 

Chloe frowned and glanced around the street. She bit her lip while holding his arm with both hands, pouting up at her husband. "Ol _lie_...make them go away so we can use the limo..." She pointed to her left. "Or we can go back inside and use the bathroom," she said while pushing her body up against his side and leaning up, her lips brushing against his ear.

 

"At this point I don't care where we go, but I need you...I want to feel you inside me..." She pressed a kiss against his ear, a grin pulling at her lips. "It's not official until we consummate the marriage," she whispered.

 

Oliver's eyes widened. "We have to make it official!" He glanced at his friends and decided there was no point in telling them to move. They were all useless. He didn't want to go back into the chapel either because their first time as husband and wife should not have to take place in a bathroom.

 

He wished he had his gear so he could at least bring her up on a rooftop. "Come on." He took Chloe's hand and ran past their friends, covering the side of his face so they wouldn't see them and led her around the corner to a deserted spot behind the chapel. "Is this okay?" he asked.

 

Chloe giggled, grabbing the lapel of his jacket and nodding as she jerked him toward her body. “Yes,” she said while sliding her hands up, gripping his face and bringing it down to hers. She captured his lips fast and hard, arching her entire body against his as she deepened the kiss.

 

"Have I mentioned how absolutely stunning you look?" Oliver asked. His mouth traced a path down her neck to her cleavage as he placed sucking kisses along her skin. "I love you so much, Chloe." His hands moved up and down her torso, his fingers skimming the sides of her breasts lightly.

 

Chloe groaned lightly, her heartbeat speeding up as his hands traveled along her body, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. She ran her hands through his hair and nodded. "You have, but I'd be okay with you telling me again."

 

Chloe's hands slid to his cheeks and she lifted his face so she could look into his eyes. "I love you too, Ollie...more than anything," she whispered before bringing his face toward her and crashing her lips against his.

 

He returned the kiss eagerly; his lips moving over hers like his life depended on it. Maybe in some way it did, he thought vaguely as his tongue teased her mouth open. He deepened the kiss, exploring the far recesses of her mouth as his hands slid down her body, gripping her hips over her ruffled skirt. "I love you too, Chloe," he panted as he sucked in a deep breath. "You're my wife and no one can ever keep you from me again."

 

She nodded, her thumb brushing against his cheek, "Never, ever...I'll always be here..." she said as she dropped one hand to his shirt, slipping it underneath and caressing his skin. She pressed a kiss to his jaw as she whispered against his skin. "Touch me, Ollie..."

 

He didn't need to be asked twice. He ran his hands down her thighs until he found the bottom of her skirt and slowly pushed it up, stroking her bare skin over the tops of her stockings. He lifted her left leg and hooked it around his hip to bring her body tighter against his while his other hand stroked her through her damp panties. "How's that?" Oliver asked as his tongue dipped into the valley between her breasts to taste her.

 

Her head fell back against the brick wall, her breathing becoming slightly labored as she nodded, one hand gripping his side, the other his arm as a wave of desire flowed through her. "Good...so good," she whispered, arching her body forward, trying to increase the pressure of his hand against her as she tightened her leg around him, bringing his body closer to hers.

 

Oliver pushed her panties to the side and moved his thumb over her wet folds as she arched against him. He slowly slid one finger into her wet heat while his thumb lightly swept over her clit. His cock twitched against his thigh, straining uncomfortably in his pants as he was desperate to be sheathed deep within her. "You feel so good, Chloe," he said as he added a second finger to her warm channel and began to thrust in and out of her body.

 

Chloe gripped his arm tighter, nails digging into him, her eyes sliding shut as she rocked her hips forward, the feel of his fingers stretching her making her moan low in her throat. "So good, Ollie...more," she mumbled as she dropped the hand at his waist between them, cupping him through his pants and massing lightly.

 

"I need more," she managed to get out before another moan fell from her throat as she moved her other hand to his back and pulled him closer.

 

Oliver increased the rhythm of his thrusts while he added pressure to her swollen clit. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. His other hand moved over her stomach and up her body until he was cupping her breast over her corset top.

 

Needing to feel her skin, he yanked the strap down her arm, his eyes darkening with lust at the sight of her bare breast. He dipped his head down and licked her nipple before taking the hard bud into his mouth and sucking strongly as his thumb rubbed circles over her clit.

 

“Jesus,” Chloe cried out as her hand went to his head, holding him at her breast. She could feel her inner muscles fluttering around his fingers as she rode his hand, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she let out another breathy moan.

 

She was so close. She could feel that familiar pressure building low in her belly as his fingers slid in and out of her body. “Ollie, yes, oh god…” She gripped him tighter as his name fell from her lips in a chant, her hips moving in time with his hand.

 

"Come on, Chloe," Oliver urged. He ran his tongue over the underside of her breast, his fingers tweaking her nipple while he increased the pressure of his thumb against her clit once again. He looked up as he pressed his lips to the side of her breast, enjoying the pleasure on her face as her hand gripped his arm. "Come for your husband, Chloe," he muttered against her skin.

 

The increased pressure on her clit and his words sent her over the edge. Chloe cried out, body arching up, face flushed with pleasure, hands digging into him, as her inner muscles clamped around his fingers.

 

Chloe came apart in his arms, body shaking slightly as she rode out her orgasm, sucking in several deep breaths, feeling slightly boneless as pleasure swept through her body. Her head fell to the side as she tried to calm her breathing, her hands loosening just enough for her to run them up and down his back.

 

"You're so beautiful," Oliver whispered. He loved watching her come apart for him; he had since the very first time in the Watchtower. Now she was his wife and he could spend the rest of his life with her in his arms. "I love you, Chloe." He moved his hand to her hip to keep her steady as he slid his other hand out of her body. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he brought his fingers to his mouth and slowly licked off her moisture.

 

Chloe's eyes darkened as she watched him lick his fingers clean, igniting a new wave of desire inside of her. She gripped his cheek with one hand, her other one sliding down to his belt and leaned forward pressing a kiss against his lips, tasting herself on his mouth. "I love you too, now shut up and make love to your wife." She started unbuckling his belt with one hand as the other hand dropped to his shoulder. "Up," she said quickly.

 

"So demanding," Oliver teased as he kissed her again. He effortlessly lifted her into his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the wall, using his body to hold her in place as he moved her hand out of his way and unfastened his pants. He used one hand to shove her panties out of the way again and took his stiff cock in his other hand and guided himself to her slick entrance.

 

Chloe groaned, hands winding around his back as he slid inside her. Her breathing was ragged as she ran a tongue over her bottom lip. "You like it when I'm demanding, Mr. Queen," she said, tightening her legs around him and pushing her hips forward, moaning when he sank deeper inside her. She brought his head down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss before breaking away, her mouth moving to his ear, hot breath caressing his skin. "God I love when you're inside me," she whispered.

 

"I love being inside of you, Mrs. Queen," Oliver whispered against her lips. In some part of his mind, he knew that she deserved more than this, especially on their wedding night, but all he cared about was how good it felt to be buried deep inside of her while she was wrapped around him. They could do slow and romantic another time.

 

His mouth took possession of her once again as he braced his hands against her hips while he thrust into her. She was so wet and tight and he could already feel the familiar tingle at the base of his spine. He knew it wasn't going to take much to send them both over the edge.

 

Chloe couldn't believe they were married. She was Oliver's _wife_...forever. She gripped him tightly, hands moving to his cheeks. Her back hit the wall hard, making her moan as Oliver set a quick pace, slamming into her roughly.

 

She moved her hips forward, meeting him thrust for thrust as she pressed several kisses across his face. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, small whimpers leaving her throat. "Harder Ollie," she got out between short breaths.

 

He tightened his grip on her hips, tilting her body back as much as he could against the wall and changed the angle of his thrusts. He slammed his hips against hers, picking up speed as he reached one hand between them and stroked her clit as he felt her inner walls gripping his shaft.

 

He kissed her long and hard, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth to the same rhythm as his cock thrust into her heat. He was so close, but he wanted to make sure she came before he did. He pulled nearly all the way out of her body and then filled her to the hilt with a single deep thrust as he felt her writhing against him.

 

A loud moan fell from Chloe’s throat as Oliver continued moving inside her, hard and fast, his finger rubbing circles around her clit as she slung an arm around his neck to keep a tighter hold on him. She could feel her inner muscles fluttering around his cock as he continued to fill her in long strokes.

 

Her eyes slammed shut as she squeezed her inner muscles around him, rotating her hips as much as should could in their position as she several words were pulled from her mouth at once. “I’m almost there, oh god…yes…right there, _fuck_ Ollie.” Chloe cried out, one hand gripping his hair as she felt herself explode around him, her tight channel pulsating around him as she came.

 

Oliver held her tighter as her body spasmed around him, the sound of his name falling from her mouth encouraging him to move faster. He thrust into her two more times before his own body exploded, white light flashing behind his eyes as pleasure took over and he spilled himself deep inside of her. Spent, he buried his face in her neck as he leaned against her, pressing her body into the wall while he gasped for breath. "God, Chloe," he panted against her slick skin. "You're amazing."

 

She pried her eyes open, running her hands down his back as she nodded. "You too," she said as she shifted, running her hands through his hair. "I love you..." she said while lifting her head and glancing around them a soft chuckle falling from her mouth."We're in an alley." The words only made her laugh harder and she lifted one hand to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry..." She bit her bottom lip and gripped his head, lifting it away from her neck and placing a light kiss on his lips.

 

Oliver returned the kiss, deepening it before pulling back and brushing his nose lightly against hers. "We are," he confirmed. He gently set her back on her feet, keeping one hand on her hip to make sure she was steady while he pulled the strap of her dress back into place with the other. When he was sure she could stand on her own, he took a step back and readjusted his own clothes. "You're officially my wife now," he told her with a smirk.

 

Chloe fixed the bottom of her dress, shifting it slightly and clapped. "Yay!" She jumped up and down before taking a few steps closer to him and hugging him close to her body as she glanced up. "What now, Husband?" she asked lightly, happiness shining in her eyes.

 

He grinned at her excitement. "I love you," Oliver said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Now we should probably go see what everyone else is up to. Maybe we can let Lois and Clark pick the next stop on our tour," he said. He still needed to talk to Lois so they could find a better ring for Chloe.

 

Chloe grinned up at him as Oliver led her out of the alley. "I love _me,_ too," she quipped, pressing her face into his side for a second before winding an arm around his mid-section. "Hopefully Lois will pick somewhere fun where we can spend the rest of the night together! No more being separated," she said, her smile widening.

 

"Never again," Oliver confirmed. He held her a little tighter as they made their way around the corner to see what their friends had gotten themselves into.

 


	4. Yeah I think We Broke the Law

Tess giggled as she pressed the zoom on the video camera to get a close up of Lois's face. "Lois! Lois! What do you think we should do next?" she asked as she bounced excitedly, not noticing that the camera screen bounced with her.

 

Lois turned away from Clark and glared at the redhead. She was starting to think her first instincts had been right all along and she never should have given the woman a second chance. Sure, maybe she wasn't as evil as she'd originally thought, but she was definitely annoying. What the hell was with the giggling?

 

"I want to punch you in the face," Lois said matter-of-factly. "Clark and I came out here for some alone time and then you showed up with that stupid camera." She narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to Tess. "Are you scared, Raggedy Ann?"

 

"No!" Tess replied. She stubbornly held her ground even though she wanted to cry. Lois was a mean drunk. She wished Chloe would come back. She was way more fun than Lois. She shifted the camera away from Lois and turned it on Emil and Clark. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

 

Emil glanced at Clark, confusion on his face. “What were we doing?” Clark frowned at the doctor and shook his head. “ _We_ weren’t doing anything. _I_ was trying to get my fiancée to take off her clothes. We were going to have sex in the limo…until you idiots came and messed it all up,” he grumbled sourly.

 

Emil slapped Clark on the back. “Well Tess and I were bored, we can’t find Chloe and Oliver…we think they ran away.” A thought occurred to him as his gaze shifted to Tess. “Maybe…you want to spend some time we me in the limo pretty lady? I can sing you a song cause I’m a hunk, a hunk of burnin’ love’ baby!” He twisted his hips quickly while winking at Tess and curling the side of his lip up in true Elvis fashion.

 

Tess giggled. "I love Elvis." She thrust the camera into Clark's hands and wrapped her arms around Emil's neck. "I want you to serenade me." She took her boa and rubbed it on his face again.

 

Lois rolled her eyes at the display. "Disgusting," she muttered. She turned away and spotted Chloe and Oliver making their way toward them. She lifted her hand to wave, but before she had a chance, Oliver picked up Chloe, spun her in a circle and then pressed her up against the side of the building and started kissing her. "What is wrong with everyone?" Lois muttered.

 

Clark turned and smirked as he recorded Oliver hoisting Chloe up in his arms. “Those two are ridiculous. I bet I know why they’re coming out of that alley…” he said in a sing song voice before turning back towards Lois. He cleared his throat and held the camera steady on his fiancée.

 

“Tell me, Lois, what makes you most excited about becoming Mrs. Clark Kent…slash Mrs. Red Blue Blur. Hmm? Inquiring minds want to know why you love me so much…” he laughed, eyes dancing with humor as he made funny faces at her from behind the camera.

 

Lois's expression softened as she watched her fiancé being silly. He was such a nerd, but God help her, she loved him. "I'm looking forward to becoming your wife, Smallville, because you're the best person I know." She smiled at him. "You make me happier than I've ever been."

 

"LOIS!" Tess cried. Turning away from Emil, she clapped her hands excitedly. "That's so sweet! You should put that in your vows. That and something about how he can get maple donuts for you really fast. I always see you eating them at the Planet. You never offer to share. You're kind of mean," she said before diving behind Emil so Lois couldn't hurt her.

 

Emil patted Tess lightly as Clark chuckled. “She doesn’t need to share! I get them for her. They are her donuts…no they are _our_ love donuts.” He snickered, dropping his hand and holding the camera sideways as he looked at Emil. He pointed. “Hey…you’re Elvis. We should go make you sing somewhere…maybe they’ll pay us.”

 

Clark shrugged as his gaze shifted to Lois. “Or I could go steal some money from the bank…should I see if Oliver wants to help? He likes stealing things.” His voice trailed off as his glanced off to the side where Oliver and Chloe were.

 

He jabbed his finger in their direction as he addressed his fiancée. “Should we throw cold water on them? If we’re not getting any I don’t think they should either,” he said while frowning.

 

"I don't want any of your stupid love donuts anyway," Tess said. She stuck her tongue out at Clark and then twirled her boa around her fingers. "Oliver does steal a lot," she told Emil. "He breaks into my house all the time. One time he buried an arrow in my chest."

 

She pointed to the spot, frowning. That had hurt a lot. She turned her attention to the limo and grinned. "Look at all the pretty pictures I drew! Clark, give me the camera!" She yanked it from his hands and turned it on the limo, walking up and down the side as she sang to herself.

 

Lois shook her head at the other woman. "Twit," she muttered before glancing up at Clark. "We can't steal money from the bank. You're the hero," she reminded him. A sneaky smile broke out on her face. "But that doesn't mean we can't play a game where we can steal other stuff." She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. "Queen! Take your hands off my cousin and get your ass over here. We're going to play a game."

 

Oliver groaned at the high pitched noise and dropped his head against Chloe's shoulder. He wanted to play a game, but he wanted it to be a naked game where he and Chloe were the only participants. But he knew it was Lois and Clark's party and they had a stupid duty to them or whatever. He pressed a light kiss to his wife's collarbone and set her back on her feet. "I guess we have to play a game with them," he said.

 

Chloe sighed dramatically and nodded. She glanced up at him mischief in her eyes. "Or we can tie Lois up and lock her in the limo." She giggled as Oliver put her back on the ground. She took his hand and dragged him toward their friends.  
  
"Come, Mr. Chloe Sullivan, oh look at Tess by the limo. It’s so pretty I want to go say thank you. You go see what Lois wants!" she said before placing a kiss on his cheek and practically bouncing off toward Tess. "Oh my god, Tessssss! It’s so pretty!" she shouted.

 

"Chloe!" Tess threw her arms around Chloe and the two women danced in a circle. "I missed you! Lois is mean. She yelled at me and then Clark wouldn't give me any donuts and Emil wants to sing to me. What were you and Oliver doing?”

 

Chloe grinned as she hugged Tess back. “Lois can be a meanie sometimes, but she’s the best cousin ever.” Chloe leaned forward. “Ollie and I were…consummating our marriage!” she whispered and then let out a loud giggle as Tess looked away from her and spoke. “Hi Oliver!" She waved frantically at the blonde man as he moved past them toward Lois and Clark.

 

"Tess," Oliver said. "Wife." Grinning, he smacked Chloe on the ass and walked over to his friends. "Lois, what are you yelling about? Is it time for us to do that thing we talked about?" He glanced back at Chloe to make sure she was still preoccupied with Tess. He wanted her new ring to be a surprise.

 

"Not yet," Lois replied. "Clark wants to steal stuff and he pointed out that you're good at it. He suggested money but I told him that heroes can't steal money. Any suggestions?" she asked.

 

Oliver chewed on the inside of his cheek as he considered it. He normally only stole stuff for a reason, mostly because it was stolen from someone else or if he needed it to save the world. But he supposed it would be okay to steal if they were just playing a game.

 

"What about signs?" he suggested. He pointed to the neon sign flashing above the chapel of love. "I think that would look awesome in my penthouse. Our penthouse," he corrected as he gestured toward Chloe.

 

Clark tilted his head and gave the sign a thoughtful look before nodding. "Signs are cool...I don't really like the flashing one," he leaned in closer to Oliver. "It makes me dizzy. But if you want it, I'll grab it."  
  
He tapped his chin trying to think of a sign that would be more fun to take. His eyes went wide as he shouted. "Hey! What about the Luthor Corp. sign? I can take it I can take it..." He paused before continuing, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Can I take it?" he asked while glancing at Lois.

 

"Take it," Oliver said darkly before Lois had a chance to open her mouth. "That bastard stole our company. You should totally steal his sign." He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

 

Lois patted Oliver on the shoulder and nodded at Clark. She didn't really want the Luthor Corp. sign or anything having to do with those evil people, but if it would make Oliver feel better, she was all for it. "Ollie is right. Go get it, honey." 

 

Clark grinned and nodded. He went to move away and paused, putting one hand on Oliver's shoulder and the other on Lois's. He gave them a serious look. "I just want you both to know if anything happens to me while I'm gone...well, I love you guys." He pulled them into a crushing hug, placed a quick kiss on his fiancée’s lips and disappeared in a flourish of wind right as Emil ran over to them.  
  
He placed his hands on his knees as he spoke between deep breaths. "I just wanted to let you two know that..." He paused, standing up straight, confusion on his face as he glanced between them. "Uh...forget it I forgot what I was going to say. See you later." He waved, Tess’s pink boa around his neck flying slightly in the wind as he ran back over to Chloe and Tess.  
  
Emil took the boa and hooked it back around Tess's neck with a grin. He turned and waved at Oliver and Lois before dragging Chloe and Tess around the other side of the limo.

 

"Where are you going with my wife?" Oliver shouted. He started to follow, but then stopped when he noticed Lois had sat down on the ground outside the chapel. "Why are you down there? Did Clark throw you again? He threw me a lot tonight but then he said he loved me." Oliver shrugged. "That dude is weird." He slid down the wall to sit beside Lois.

 

"Emil looks funny in pink," Lois commented. She turned to Oliver, her expression serious. "I suggested this stupid sign game to keep everyone else busy so we can plan our operation. Are you ready to do this, Queen?" she asked.

 

"Do what?" Oliver asked. He hiccupped and leaned his head back against the wall. He was starting to get sleepy. It had been a busy night of...something. "Hey, remember when I married Chloe?" He turned his head and grinned at Lois. "I love her."

 

"I know you do," Lois said. She reached over and slapped him across the face. "Now pay attention! Do you think I'm doing this for my health, Queen? We need a plan."

 

Oliver frowned, rubbing his hand over his cheek as he moved away from Lois. "Ow! Why did you hit me?" he demanded.

 

Lois rolled her eyes. She was going to have to do everything herself at this rate. "Just sit there and look pretty. I'll think of something."

 

Emil had dragged them over to the other side of the street and plopped down on an empty planter in front of one of the closed store fronts as Tess continued dancing around near the limo, moving her boa in all different directions as she sang out loud.  
  
His eyes followed her movements, taking in her curves. She was really beautiful. A stupid grin formed on his face until Chloe moved in front of him, blocking his view. She pouted. "My legs hurt. I'm tired, I have nowhere to sit," she whined.  
  
Emil sighed and patted his lap. "Come sit on Elvis." Chloe giggled and plopped down on Emil's lap as she clapped for Tess. "Yay Tess!" Emil was just about to shout out to Tess when he caught sight of Clark out of the corner of his eye.  
  
His eyes widened at he saw the large Luthor Corp sign in Clark's arms. He shifted his focus to the other man and Clark grinned as Emil spoke. "What?" Clark set the sign down with a loud boom that made Chloe turn her head. Her mouth dropped open as Clark smirked and pointed to the sign.  
  
He gave them a smug look as Emil clapped loudly for him. It had taken him a while to figure out how to get the sign down without breaking anything, but he had done it and he was feeling quite proud of himself. Emil yelled out "Bravo!" and Clark opened his mouth to respond when he heard something to his left.  
  
He turned his head and his eyes grew big as he pointed. "Monkey." Chloe blinked and turned, "Monkey?" she asked before her eyes caught sight of the small creature. She stood up quickly and ran past Emil and toward the furry little animal as she squealed. "Monkeyyyyyyyyy!" and headed in the direction of a small armored truck.

 

Tess turned around at the sound of Chloe's squeal and quickly hurried over with the camera. There was a large van parked in the alley with the word "Fortune" scribbled across the side. She didn't see what the big deal was until the blonde stepped aside and she saw the monkey sitting in the passenger seat. Tess pressed the zoom on the camera to get a close-up shot as Chloe continued squealing and clapping her hands.

 

Oliver's eyes widened when he heard Chloe shouting. "Something is going on!" He started to get up, but Lois threw her arm across his chest, effectively knocking him back to the ground. "We're not done yet."

 

His lips fell into a pout and he glared at his friend. "You're keeping me from my wife. I need to see why she's screaming. What if she needs help?"

 

"She's fine," Lois insisted. She kept her arm over his chest so he wouldn't try to get up again. He was the one who had asked her for help and now he was actually like she was in his way. Men, she thought.

 

"Where do you think we should get Chloe's ring? That jewelry store is closed," Oliver said. He pointed to the store across the street. "Maybe I could pay them to open up?" He reached into his pocket for his wallet and frowned when it wasn't there. "I lost my wallet. Have you seen my wallet?"

 

Lois shook her head. This wasn't good at all. Even if they did find a place to get her cousin a ring, it wasn't going to do them any good if Oliver didn't have any money. He really was useless. Actually, everyone was useless. "I have to do everything myself." She elbowed Oliver in the stomach and got to her feet.

 

"Ow!" Oliver scowled up at her. "Why do you keep abusing me? We're supposed to be friends," he reminded her. He rubbed his stomach and wished Chloe was there. She would take care of him. She was the best wife ever.

 

"Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Lois asked when she saw his giant smile. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't care. Get off your ass. We need to go somewhere that has money so you can get Chloe a ring." She started to walk toward the alley where their friends had disappeared and noticed Oliver wasn't following her. "NOW!" she ordered.

 

"I'm coming," Oliver grumbled. He got to his feet and followed Lois.

 

Clark frowned and finally noticed why the truck was stopped. He caught sight of people standing there holding it up and he walked quickly toward Tess who was holding the camera. "Watch this," he winked and disappeared making a gust of wind blow Tess's hair around her face.   
  
Chloe was moving closer when a large breeze blew past her and all of a sudden the truck was gone. She blinked and clapped her hands throwing her arms up and toward where the truck used to be. "Tada!" she shouted while letting out a light chuckle. She bounced up and down thinking how awesome it would be to have super powers as she turned towards Tess and waved while Emil clapped and laughed in the background.

 

"What is with all the yelling?" Lois demanded as she came around the corner with Oliver a few steps behind her. She looked around from Tess and Emil to her cousin, waiting for someone to tell her what was happening. "Where did Clark go?" she asked.

 

Oliver moved around Lois and ran over to Chloe. "Are you okay? I heard yelling, but Lois wouldn't let me leave." He leaned closer to Chloe. "She's scary when she's drunk. She hit me a couple times," he said solemnly.

 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she gripping his cheeks and peppered small kisses on them. “My poor Ollie…” She sent a glare toward her cousin. “Hey Lo, no more beating on my husband! I need him undamaged!” she shouted before leaning in and placing a kiss against his lips.

 

Tess started laughing at that and turned the camera around to face herself. "You heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen. Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet, which I used to own before my own father stole it from me just like he did my birthright and everything else when he hid me in that creepy orphanage." She shuddered. "What was I saying?" she asked Emil. "Oh!" Smiling once again, she put the camera back up to her face. "Lois took down the Green Arrow all by herself." She giggled loudly.

 

Oliver scowled at her. "Shut up, Tess."

 

Chloe patted Oliver’s chest comfortingly and hushed him. “It’s okay,” she gripped his jacket and pulled him toward her, reaching up on her toes and whispering in his ear. “How about _I_ bring Green Arrow _down_ all by _myself_?” She waggled her eyebrows and brushed her body against his.

 

Emil watched them and rolled his eyes before moving toward Tess and Lois. He wrapped an arm around the redhead’s waist as he looked at Lois and spoke. “Clark made the truck disappear…we don’t know where he went…maybe Timbuktu?” he suggested while snickering.

 

"You're the only one who thinks you're funny," Lois told him. She looked at the giggly redhead on his arm and reconsidered. "Well, Tess does but she's already proven her taste is terrible." She moved away from them to see if she could find Clark.

 

"You can take me down anytime you want, Sidekick," Oliver said. He gripped her hips and pulled her body tighter against his as he kissed her neck. "I missed you. What have you been doing without me?" he asked.

 

Chloe laughed, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck as she tried to count off the things she'd been doing on her fingers. "I watched Tess dance and I clapped for her, I rested my feet, I tried to find the monkey, but he left with Clark!" she said before letting out a soft moan as his mouth sucked on her pulse point. That was so going to leave a mark she thought.

 

"A monkey?" Oliver repeated, raising his eyebrows. He'd thought he'd imagined it when he'd heard her squealing the word monkey. "Why was there a monkey?" he asked.

 

Emil glanced up and saw Oliver all over Chloe again and he rolled his eyes as he tightened his hand on Tess's waist. "Don't you two do anything else?" he asked as his gaze drifted to the other end of the street. His eyes widened as they fell on the building across the way. He pointed. "Is that a Casino?" he asked, slightly bewildered, wondering how he'd missed it earlier.

 

Lois looked at the building Emil was pointing at, ready to tell the doctor he was an idiot for thinking there was a casino in downtown Metropolis. But she'd never been in this particular section of the city before. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure they were still in Metropolis since nothing looked familiar. She pushed the thoughts aside. "That is a casino. We need to go there," she announced.

 

Chloe let go of Oliver and clapped her hands. “Yay, a trip! Let’s go play some games! I know how to count cards!” she shouted while moving forward, dragging her husband with her.

 

"Sidekick, counting cards is illegal," Oliver said. He draped his arm over her shoulders as they walked toward the casino.

 

Emil let go of Tess and was about to follow the three of them down the street when there was a gust of wind and Clark appeared next to him. Emil jumped back, knocking into to Tess slightly as he caught sight of the monkey on Clark’s shoulder. His eyes widened and Clark smirked as he walked over, bending forward slightly. “Check it out, check it out,” he said quickly, the small animal clinging to his neck.

 

He was pretty sure he might have scared the shit out of the lemur when he sped back. “I’d like to introduce you guys to someone…” his voice trailed off as Emil let out a whopping laugh as he pointed at the monkey. “What’s his name?” he asked.

 

Clark paused, he hadn’t thought about that. Well since the doctor was asking…he smirked. “Uh, this is, uh Dr. Lemur,” he said, nodding, satisfied with that answer. He glanced around with a frown on as face as he looked between Emil and Tess. “Where’s my fiancée?” he asked while glancing around.

 

It had been awhile since Oliver felt the urge to gamble, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to play a few hands of poker. "Damnit," he muttered when he remembered he didn't have his wallet. "Tess, can you spot me some cash?" He glanced back at the redhead as she hurried to catch up with them.

 

Tess handed him the video camera she was holding. "I don't have my purse but maybe you can use this for collateral. What's taking Emil so long?" She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the monkey. "Look, Chloe! The monkey is back!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

 

Lois was already standing at the front door of the casino. The place looked pretty busy and she figured it wouldn't be too hard to find a few easy marks. Not only was she an expert card player, but she could read people from a mile away. It was like taking candy from a baby, really. Placing her hands on her hips, she turned around, irritated that her friends still weren't there. "What is taking so long?" she demanded.

 

"Monkeyyyyyy!" Chloe squealed, running away from Oliver and toward Clark. She clapped and stopped in front of her friend. Chloe held out her hands. "Let me hold him, I want to hold the monkey!" Clark frowned, putting his arms protectively around the small creature. "No! He's mine!" Clark ran around Chloe, past Tess, Oliver and Emil before spotting Lois. He grinned. "Lois! Lois! I found us a pet!" he called out as he ran toward her.

 

Lois took a step back when the monkey narrowed its eyes and hissed at her before snuggling against Clark's chest. "Clark!" She glared at her fiancé. "Did you see that? He's mocking me!"

 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Dr. Lemur is not mocking you, come on let's go inside. Are we gambling? I can cheat for us..." he said while grinning. He glanced over his shoulder. "Come on guys we're going to gamble! And I can make sure we win!" he shouted before grinned down at Lois.

 

"Clark, you don't know how to gamble and you can't take a monkey or a lemur or whatever that thing is into the casino," Lois pointed out. "You should leave it in the car while we go in," she suggested.

 

She turned her attention to the rest of the group. Emil and Tess were spinning around in circles and Chloe was pouting and pointing to the monkey as she tugged on Oliver's jacket sleeve. Lois sighed. This was the worst group of military operatives she'd ever planned a mission for.

 

"Ol _lie_...I want to touch the monkey...tell him to let me hold it...I want to hold it," she whined before pouting dramatically in his direction as they made their way toward Lois and Clark.

 

Emil was in the process of twirling Tess and he accidentally slammed her into Lois's back. He paused and covered his mouth. "Oops..."

 

Clark glanced at Emil and Tess before glancing at Lois. "I don’t want to put him in the car...I like him. He's my friend. Maybe I can hide him in my jacket." he suggested while shifting the lemur and attempting to carefully stuff the animal inside his suit.

 

"Are you kidding me, Mercer?" Lois forgot all about Clark and his stupid monkey and whirled around to face Tess, her eyes lethal. "Do you see me standing here trying to plan how this is going to work?" she demanded.

 

Tess's eyes widened as she reached out to steady herself against the building. "How what is going to work? I thought we were just going to play in the casino. Maybe Emil can get up on stage and sing." She grinned excitedly and started to clap her hands, but Lois grabbed her arm before she could. "No more clapping. Do you hear me? No more clapping."

 

"Lois, chill out," Oliver said. He kept his arm around Chloe as he steered her away from Clark, who was still trying to shove the lemur inside his jacket. "What are you getting so worked up about?" he asked.

 

Lois let go of Tess and marched over to Oliver. "I need to talk to you. Alone," she said pointedly. "Clark, let Chloe see the monkey," she ordered.

 

He glanced up and frowned. "I don't want to. He's mine," he stated as he turned away from her and took a few steps toward the limo. He pointed to Oliver as he addressed his fiancée. "And what do you need to talk to him about? Why can't I hear?" he pouted. Emil took Tess's hand and motioned toward the door as he put a finger over his lips and tugged her around the fighting couple.

 

Tess hesitated. She knew she should probably go inside with Emil, but she was confident Lois was going to kill Clark and she felt like she should be around for that. Then again, Lois had been threatening her all night and if she killed Clark, who she supposedly loved, Tess didn't want to know what Lois might do to her. She tugged on Emil's hand and practically ran into the casino.

 

"Clark, did you really just say no to me?" Lois asked. Her eyes narrowed even further as she took a step closer to her fiancé. She didn't understand why everyone seemed so determined to ruin her plan.

 

Oliver glanced back and forth between the two. He didn't care if Clark was made of steel, his money was on Lois. He pulled Chloe back so she was out of the line of fire. "Lois, maybe you should take a deep breath," he suggested.

 

Lois glared at him. "I'm trying to help you, idiot." She threw her hands up in disgust. "Maybe I'll go back to the limo and you can all fend for yourselves." She laughed bitterly. "Good luck with that."

 

Clark frowned, “No, Lois wait! I love you! Don’t leave. I will show Chloe my monkey if that’s what you want. I’ll bring her over there so she can touch it while you talk to Oliver…Will that make you feel better?” he asked while petting the lemur and giving her a pacifying look.

 

Lois nodded. "It will, thank you, Clark." She offered him a small smile before turning her attention to her cousin. "Chloe, I want you to go with Clark. I need to borrow Ollie."

 

Chloe frowned as she took a step toward her cousin and pointed at her. "You may not _borrow_ my husband. You can speak with him, but he's mine...all mine," she said matter-of-factly before turning to Oliver and throwing herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. She grinned. "I love you, Hero." she said while pressing a kiss to his chin.

 

"I love you too, Sidekick," Oliver replied. He brushed his nose against hers before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. He wound his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet as his tongue teased hers. Lois coughed loudly behind them and Oliver reluctantly set Chloe back on her feet. "Go see the lemur," he said. "I'll be right here."

 

Chloe grinned. She placed a quick kiss on his nose before bouncing slightly. "Lemur!" she said and giggled before moving toward Clark who was holding the limo door open for her. "Hurry, Chlo! I put him in the limo so we can play," he called out. Her voice echoed through the practically empty street as she made her way over to the limo, hands clapping, as she chanted “lemur” over and over again.

 

Oliver smiled as he watched her. Not only was she adorable, but she was his wife. He was so lucky to have her. He forced himself to stop staring and glanced at Lois, who was tapping her foot impatiently against the sidewalk. "What's on your mind, Lois?" he asked.

 

"I know how we can get the money for Chloe's ring," Lois replied. She nodded toward the casino behind them. "We go in there and sit down at the poker table. You do your thing and I'll do mine. I'll win, of course, but it won't hurt to have a backup at the table." She shrugged.

 

She knew how important it was to have a backup plan and Oliver was the only person other than herself who had any experience with gambling. Not that he always played smart, she thought as she eyed him warily. It was going to be up to her to do this.

 

"That's a great plan, Lois, but you're forgetting one thing. I lost my wallet. I don't have any money," he said.

 

Lois rolled her eyes and reached into her bra, pulling out two large bills. "Never leave the house unprepared, Queen." She handed one to Oliver. "Are you ready to do this?" she asked.

 

Oliver looked at the money in his hand and then back over his shoulder at his wife. She deserved so much better than the cheap ring that was currently on her finger. He nodded at Lois. "Let's do it," he said.

 


	5. So We Hit the Boulevard

Lois gave Oliver a ten minute head start before she made her way into the casino. She strode through the entrance, determination on her face as she walked past the slot machines and headed straight for the cashier window. She flashed the woman behind the counter a smile and handed her the hundred dollar bill in her hand.

 

The woman returned her smile and reached for a stack of chips. "Are you here for a bachelorette party?" she asked, motioning toward the veil perched on top of her head.

 

"Something like that," Lois replied. After a small debate with herself, she'd decided to keep the veil on while she played. It made her look innocent and that would work nicely in her favor. She took the chips from the cashier and turned to stroll through the casino. She pretended to be interested in the different games as she wandered between the tables, but she already knew where she was headed.

 

Oliver was seated at one of the poker tables close to the stage. He was flashing his playboy grin and talking animatedly with the men surrounding him as he studied his cards. Lois bit back a smile. He'd had a lot of practice over the years at refining his playboy billionaire act and it looked like he was putting his skills to good use. Of course, there had been times when it wasn't an act, but Lois knew those days were behind him. They were going to take these suckers for all they were worth.

 

As she walked toward the table, she caught sight of a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye. Lois turned and saw Tess standing against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Lois followed her line of sight to Emil. The doctor was dancing in his Elvis costume, a group of women surrounding him and cheering for him as he swirled his hips. Lois rolled her eyes and headed toward Tess.

 

"Don't just stand there," she advised the other woman. Lois nodded toward Emil. "If you want him, get him. You're Tess Mercer," she reminded her. "Are you going to let a bunch of random groupies beat you?" Lois arched her eyebrow at Tess and walked away before the woman had a chance to respond.

 

"Hello, Boys!" Lois said brightly as she slid into an empty chair. "Who wants to buy me a drink?" She tossed some chips at the dealer. "Deal me in."

 

He shook his head. "Sorry, Miss, this hand is already closed. You'll have to wait for the next one."

 

Lois pretended to pout. "All right, I guess I'll just sit here and learn the game." She leaned over the bald man sitting to her left. "Hey Sugar, mind if I watch a real man play?" She batted her eyelashes.

 

Oliver choked back a laugh as he reached for the scotch in front of him. Lois was really laying it on thick. He glanced down at the cards in his hand. They weren't the best, but that was fine. He was keeping his bets low like he was hesitating. So far, he didn't think anyone had recognized him and that was just fine. He took another sip of his drink and glanced around the casino, wondering what was keeping Chloe and Clark.

 

Chloe gave Clark a sideways glance as the bulge in his jacket moved while he counted the money in his hands. She had a feeling that sneaking the monkey into the casino probably wasn’t the best idea, but they had both felt bad leaving him in the limo all alone.

 

She smiled and waved as they passed the people standing near the entrance. Clark paused right before they got to the cashier window. He held out a hand full of bills to Chloe. “Here this is your share, we’re going to get our chips and then go play games.”

 

Chloe took the money from him a chuckled. “Do you even know how to play?” Clark shrugged. “It can’t be too hard.” She nodded and leaned up. “I can count cards, I’ll help you,” she whispered. He nodded and grinned at her. “Okay.”

 

They made their way to the cashier’s window and she arched an eyebrow at them. “Another one here for the bachelorette party?” she asked. Chloe bounced up and down and shook her head. “No! Look!” She held out her hand. “I just got married! I’m a bride! No wait…I’m a wife! Yay, me!” She giggled and the woman shook her head.

 

It looked like tonight was definitely going to be interesting. She took their money and gave them their chips. “Have a good night.” They nodded as they grabbed their chips. They turned and Chloe pointed to the tables. “Let’s go there.”

 

Clark nodded and as they were moving forward, he tripped over his own shoe and his jacket popped open. As soon as it was open, he lost his grip on the side of it and the lemur fell out. The small animal blinked before taking off into the crowd.

 

Chloe’s eyes widened. “Oh my god the monkey!!!” she said as Clark pushed his share of coins into her hand and ran into the crowd. Chloe shrugged and walked over to the card tables as Clark shouted. “Dr. Lemur! Come back, Dr. Lemur!”

 

______

 

Tess was contemplating Lois's words as she watched Emil dancing with the two women. She had a point. Tess Mercer did not sit around, or in this case, stand around, waiting for a man to notice her. She was no one's prop. If Emil would rather be with two common whores instead of someone like her, well that was his problem. She turned on her heel to walk away just as she heard Clark's voice shouting for Dr. Lemur.

 

Her eyes widened when she saw the little monkey scurrying through the casino with Clark right behind him. Laughing, Tess watched as the little guy avoided Clark. He was a cool monkey. Her gaze fell on Emil once again and her smile faded. She didn't need him. If he didn't want her, at least she could play with the monkey. She just needed to catch it before Clark did or he'd be selfish again.

 

"Monkey, monkey, monkey! Come to Tess!" She hurried after him.

 

Lois forced out a laugh as she watched her fiancé and Tess scrambling through the casino. She had to pretend to be amused by the scene even if she was already plotting how she was going to find kryptonite and make Clark pay for ruining her perfect plan. She'd told him to leave that stupid thing in the limo. She reached for the drink the guy next to her had bought and glanced at his cards. He was betting high, but he had nothing.

 

She tried to catch Oliver's eye across the table, but he seemed more interested in watching Chloe. Lois laughed louder to get his attention. When his gaze finally shifted from his wife to her, she tapped her fingers on the table and subtly shook her head.

 

"Who knew they let wild life into casinos?" she drawled. "It's like _nothing_ is sacred." Lois tilted her head to the side as she stressed the word nothing.

 

Oliver frowned. Either Lois had lost her mind or she was trying to give him some kind of signal. They really should have worked that out ahead of time. He glanced down at his cards again and tried to decide if he needed more or if he should just hope for the best. Before he could decide, he heard Chloe shriek and looked up to see what she was doing.

 

Chloe had just won her third hand when the lemur hopped onto the table in front of her, scattering the hand that was being dealt. She opened her mouth and let out a second shout when Clark quickly followed, leaping after it and knocking her off the chair. Her body slammed into the ground as Clark fell onto her, confused when he saw Chloe.  
  
He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Tess slammed into him making the three of them roll over, banging into the floor and chairs around them.

 

Tess groaned, ignored the man offering to help her up and got to her feet on her own. She straightened out her dress and glared in Clark's direction as she watched him tugging Chloe away as she shouted about being Mrs. Green Arrow. Mrs. Green Arrow. Tess giggled. That was funny.

 

A flash of fur caught her eye and Tess turned as the monkey ran past her. She quickly made sure Clark was still occupied and rushed off after the monkey.

 

"Come to Tess, Dr. Lemur!" She made a mental note to rename him something better once she caught him.

  
Chloe blinked and then glared at Clark."What are you doing? I was winning!" She motioned toward the card table as Clark sat up, rubbing his head. "Where did Dr. Lemur go?" Chloe growled and shoved him gently as one of the guys working the table helped her up.

 

She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you!" she said before pointing at Clark as he got up.

  
"You're an idiot! I was about to win my fourth hand! Now how am I going to remember what I was counting?" she yelled. The dealer glared at the blonde. "Did you say counting cards?" Chloe turned her gaze to the dealer. "Uh…"

 

Lois was having a hard time keeping her forced smile on her face as the casino erupted in chaos. Everyone at the table seemed to forget about their cards as they watched Clark, Chloe and Tess fall to the ground. She could see Oliver was thinking about going over there and she caught his eye and shook her head again. They needed to finish this hand so someone would deal her in and she could take these idiots for everything they were worth.

 

Oliver sighed as he watched someone help Chloe up out of the corner of his eye. She seemed okay. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with Clark. They couldn't take that guy anywhere. He was also fairly sure Lois was going to be the one shooting fire out of her eyes before the night was over, so he couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for his friend.

  
One of the security guards came over and grabbed Chloe’s arm and on impulse she spun around and slammed her fist into his face. Her eyes widened as she stumble back. "Oppsie. I didn't mean to do that..." Her voice trailed off as two more security guards made their way over at the commotion.  


Oliver lifted his hand to let the dealer know he wanted another card and before the dealer had a chance to put it down, Oliver saw Chloe punch the security guard in the face. "I fold." Ignoring his remaining chips, Oliver jumped up just as more guards started to close in on Chloe and Clark.

 

One started yelling at Clark as the other gripped both of Chloe’s arms and started tugging her away from the table. She sent him a glare and yelled, "Hey! Hey get your hands off me. Do you know who I am? I Mrs. Green Queen...no Green Arrow yes that’s it. I’m Mrs. Green Arrow!"

 

He heard her shouting for Green Arrow and quickly ran to her side. "I'm here!" He elbowed one of the guards as he wrapped his arm protectively around Chloe. "Get the hell away from my wife!" he ordered.

 

Chloe clapped and pointed toward Oliver before glaring at the guards. "See! I told you I was married to Green Arrow!" She moved to Oliver's side and stuck her tongue out at the guards.  
  
"You better be nice to me or he'll shoot you with his arrows!" she said almost gleefully. The dealer pointed in Chloe's direction. "Call Mr. Fortune and take her into custody. She's been counting cards."  
  
The guard hesitated, sending a sideways look at Oliver before moving forward in Chloe's direction as Clark sped back and forth from the guards trying to get him. Chloe could hear Clark laughing and shouting; _“Now you see me, now you don't.”_  
  
She shook her head and pouted. "I wasn't cheating! I was just...playing.” she said gripping Oliver’s arm in both of hers as she pressed herself to his side.

 

"Gentlemen, I think there's been a misunderstanding," Oliver said. He flashed his best smile as he held onto his wife. "Obviously, she wasn't counting cards." He turned her head into his chest, holding her there so anything she said would be mumbled into his shirt. "Come on," he said. "Do you really think this small woman in her wedding dress was counting cards?" He gave them a skeptical look.

 

The guard frowned as he looked around. Most of the mess had already been cleaned up and people were back getting back to their games and forgetting about the earlier commotion. "She still punched Jack." He pointed to the other guard who already had a fat lip. "She needs to go. That guy too," he added when Clark appeared at Oliver's side.

 

"That's fine," Oliver said quickly before the guy could change his mind. He tugged Chloe toward the door and motioned for Clark to follow them outside.

 

Lois rolled her eyes as she finished her drink. It was probably a good thing that they were leaving. Clark seemed to have forgotten she was there and that made her job easier. She smiled at the dealer as he shuffled the cards for the next round.

 

"Deal me in," she said, tossing him a handful of chips. It was go time.

 

Clark frowned, but followed them outside and when the cool air hit him, he paused and glanced around. "Where is everyone? Where's my fiancée? And my Monkey? We can't leave without them!" he said almost frantically.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said as Chloe moved forward to try and stop him, but her hand hit air as he sped away. She sighed, turned and saw Oliver standing there. Her face brightened.  
  
"Hi, Husband! I missed you." She walked over and threw her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. She broke away from him and pointed behind her. "Clark left..."

 

"I see that," Oliver said as he glared in the direction Clark had sped off. He needed his help and the guy up and disappears on him. He really was the worst best man ever.

 

Turning back to Chloe, Oliver smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I missed you, wife." He dropped a kiss to her lips before pulling back so he could see her better. "But I have to go back in the casino and help Lois with something so I need you to wait out here, all right?" He didn't want to leave Chloe, but it was important to him to get her the ring she deserved and that wasn't going to happen if he didn't help Lois win the money for it.

 

Before Chloe had a chance to respond, the casino doors flew open and Tess rushed out. Her feather boa was gone, but she was clutching the lemur to her chest. She grinned when she saw Chloe and Oliver.

 

"You guys, look! I got the monkey!" She hugged him tighter, a proud smile on her face. "I'm going to take him home with me and give him a new name."

 

Clark made his way inside, speeding around looking for Lois. He misjudged the distance from one table to the next, slammed into a drink cart and sent the waitress and the bottles went flying, causing a huge scene and drawing everyone's attention to him.  
  
He glanced up and let out a sheepish laugh. "Uh...my bad." He could hear some of the security guards shouting that he'd been thrown out but he ignored them when he caught sight of Lois. Clark grinned and waved.  
  
"Hey Lois! I found you. This is perfect, now all I need is the Dr. Lemur!” he shouted while moving in her direction. Three members of Fortune's security detail blocked his way and he frowned. "Please don't make me move you. I'd hate to accidentally hurt you,” he said while thinking logically he could probably speed around them, but decided against it at the glare his fiancée was sending in his direction.  
  
His shoulders deflated and he waved again, not sure if she saw him. The guard turned and looked in the direction the idiot in front of him was waving. He arched an eyebrow and pointed at Clark. "Do you know him Ma'am?"

 

Lois took a deep breath and looked at the cards in her hand. She had a full house and she was pretty sure the idiots around her were all bluffing. She had studied them while they played with Oliver and picked up on their tells. She knew for a fact the bald guy next to her had nothing because she had "accidentally" leaned over and took a peek at his cards while he was busy staring at her chest.

 

But she knew if she acknowledged that Clark was her fiancé, she would get tossed out on her ass just like he had and Oliver wouldn't have enough money to get a ring for Chloe. She wanted her cousin to have a nice ring and Lois knew that Clark would want Chloe to be happy too so even though he wasn't going to like what she was about to do, Lois knew he would forgive her eventually.

 

She kept her cards close as she shifted in her seat and gave Clark a once over. "He's a hottie, but I've never seen him before in my life. You must have me confused with someone else." Lois gave him a pointed look, doing her best to ignore the hurt puppy dog look in his eyes. She quickly turned back to the game in front of her.

 

"What's the deal, boys? Are you ready to admit defeat and just give me your money now?" she asked.

 

When Lois went back to her game, Clark sent a glare in her direction. Fine, if she wanted to be like that then he'd leave her here and see how she liked it. He turned and shoved the security guards out of his way and pointed. "Stop yelling in my ear! I'm not deaf, I'm going," he said before turning quickly and stomping back toward the front doors.   
  
He pushed them open and started to head for the limo when he saw Tess holding his monkey and Chloe petting it as Oliver said something about going back inside with Lois. He took several steps forward and shoved Oliver gently.  
  
"You're stupid and if you're going back in there with my fiancée, tell her I'm mad at her because she's mean and didn't claim me!" he shouted before turning to Tess and grabbing the lemur from her. "And this is _my_ monkey!" He hugged it to his chest before glancing from Chloe to Oliver.  
  
He smirked. “And you know what? If you’re going to go play with my fiancée I'm kidnapping your wife and taking her to my secret hideout! Ha!" he shouted as he grabbed Chloe and hauled her off the ground.  
  
She yelped and then giggled, "Look, Ollie, I can fly!!!" she said, moving her hands up and down as Clark waved and sped off with Chloe and the lemur in tow, leaving Oliver and Tess standing in the middle of the road near the limo.

 

"Jackass!" Oliver shouted as the gust of wind Clark left in his wake blew through his hair. "He took my wife!"

 

"He took my monkey!" Tess replied. She glared at Oliver. This was his fault. She was sure of it. Clark wouldn't have taken off with Chloe and the lemur if Oliver had done something to stop him. "You're the worst hero ever. Where are your taser arrows now, huh?" She poked him in the chest.

 

Oliver scowled. He wished he had a taser arrow because he'd like to use it on her. "Clark is made of steel, Tess. He would break my arrows. I can't believe he took Chloe." His face fell into a pout as something on the ground caught his attention. Bending down, Oliver picked up the folded piece of paper. It was their marriage certificate. Chloe must have dropped it when Clark abducted her.

 

"What are you doing?" Tess asked. She was bored with this game. If Emil didn't want to play with her and her monkey was gone, she certainly didn't want to stand around talking to crabby Oliver all night. "I want to go somewhere fun," she said.

 

"You need to figure out where Clark took Chloe so I can get her back," Oliver replied. He tore the marriage certificate down the middle and handed Tess the half that had Chloe's name on it. "Use this to find her. She likes being married to me so she'll want that back." He carefully folded his half and put it in his pocket.

 

Tess made a face. That didn't really sound like a fun game. She opened her mouth to protest, but Oliver was already heading back into the casino. "That's fine! I'll do everything!" She spun on her heel and went to the limo. She got into the backseat and found a pair of pants on the floor.

 

"Oliver will never know," Tess whispered as she placed the certificate in the pocket and tossed the pants on the floor. She leaned back against the seat and picked up the video camera. Maybe there was a movie she could watch while she waited.

 

Emil made his way out of the casino, Tess's pink boa around his neck and a girl on each arm. He glanced around for the redhead, hurt that his plan to show her how desirable he was wasn't working. She was supposed to fight the skanky bimbos for him, he was worth it!  
  
He led them toward the limo, laughing at whatever they were babbling about, pretending to listen. "Here it is ladies, hop on in." He nudged them forward and they giggled while climbing into the limo, Emil right behind them. It wasn't until he was settled into the seat, arm around each girl, half empty champagne bottle in one hand, that he looked up and noticed Tess.  
  
He blinked and grinned, "Hey there, foxy lady, I've been lookin' for you," he said while waggling his eyebrows.

 

Tess had heard the door open and had assumed it was Oliver and Lois getting into the car, so she hadn't bothered looking up from the video she was watching with Clark and her monkey. But when she heard Emil's voice, she slowly lifted the camera so it focused on Emil and the two bimbos who were snuggled up against him.

 

He was wearing her boa.

 

"That's it!" Tess shouted. She tossed the camera aside and dove across the limo, landing hard on Emil's lap. She pulled the boa from around his neck and put it back on her own where it belonged. One of the whores giggled and Tess turned to her.

 

"Do you know who I am?" she asked. The girl shook her head and a slow smile spread across Tess's face. "Good. Trust me when I tell you that you want to keep it that way. I suggest you take your trampy friend and get the hell out of my limo before I make you wish you were never born. Got it?" she asked.

 

"You're crazy, lady." The two women scrambled out of the limo, kicking the door shut behind them.

 

Tess smiled smugly before turning back to Emil. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

 

Emil blinked as he watched the women scramble out of the limo, slamming the door behind them. His hands automatically fell to her hips as he turned away from the door and looked at her, a slow grin spreading across his face as he tossed off his glasses and gripped the back of her neck.  
  
"I say...it's about damn time! What the hell took you so long to throw those trollops out?" he asked before pulling her down and crushing his lips against her. Surprise hit him at how soft her lips were and how good she tasted.  
  
He broke away from her, fumbled for the intercom and pushed it, speaking rapidly to the driver. "Driver, it's time for us to go...drive please!" His gaze fell on Tess. "Where to Hot Stuff?" he asked while smirking.

 

It took Tess's brain a moment to catch up. She'd been pleased with herself for getting rid of the random women, but she hadn't expected Emil to kiss her. She definitely hadn't expected it to feel so damn good.

 

Her hands slid into his hair and she pressed herself more firmly against his lap as her mouth descended on his. She moaned softly when his tongue slipped past her lips to tease hers. He tasted like the champagne they had consumed mixed with a heat she hadn't felt in a long time. She definitely wanted more.

 

"The Daily Planet," she answered breathlessly. "I have something in my office I want to show you." 

 

Emil groaned, his hand slapping the button. "Driver, to the Daily Planet! And make it quick...oh god, make it quick..." His voice trailed off as he brought his hand to her back, pulling her closer.  
  
She fit perfectly in his arms and she was soft and warm and damn if she didn't smell amazing. He pulled back, gripping her cheeks and looking into her face, wonder in his expression. "Did you know you taste just like dessert?" he asked before capturing her lips again as the limo jerked to a start.

 

______

 

Oliver was trying to look inconspicuous as he stood near the stage and watched Lois. He had blown through the last of the money she had given him earlier and he didn't want to remain at the table in case anyone realized the two of them knew each other. Lois had been up for three hands in a row and she had a large stack of chips in front of her. He couldn't see exactly how much was there, but he was pretty sure it would be enough to get Chloe a nice ring. He coughed loudly, trying to get Lois's attention.

 

Either she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him. Oliver sighed, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He was tired of the casino. The security guards had been watching him closely since Chloe left. He missed Chloe. He dropped one hand to his pocket and smiled when he felt the marriage license in there.

 

Chloe was his wife. He still couldn't believe it. His mind drifted to what they had done in the alley earlier and he couldn't stop the smug grin from spreading across his face. Then he remembered Clark kidnapping her. Jackass. Oliver glanced at Lois again, willing her to hurry up. If he brought Lois back to Clark, the other man would give him Chloe and he could take her home for naked time.

 

Lois raised an eyebrow as the man next to her matched her bet. He had sat down a few minutes earlier after the first bald guy had left. This one was bald too, but he was much more arrogant than the last guy. He had an air of superiority around him too like he thought he was all that and then some. She had news for him. He was about to lose to a woman.

 

"I'll see your bet and I'll raise you all of this." She pushed all her chips into the middle of the table and sent him a smug grin.

 

He eyed her carefully and matched her bet, raising another thousand dollars. "I see you're out of chips, Miss. Would you like to fold now?" he asked.

 

Lois's eyes narrowed. The smug bastard thought he had her, but she knew there was no way he could beat her hand. As she glanced down at her cards, the diamond ring on her finger caught her eye.

 

"I'll throw in my ring." She slipped it off and held it in front of his face before tossing it in the pile of chips.

 

Oliver's jaw dropped. He forgot about all pretense of not knowing her and rushed to her side. "Are you sure about that? I mean, what would you fiancé say?" he asked, knowing perfectly well Clark's head would explode if he saw what she had just done.

 

Lois shifted in her seat and met Oliver's eyes. "I know what I'm doing," she said confidently. She tilted her hand slightly so he could see her cards before turning back to the bald man beside her.

 

"Show me what you've got, buddy."

 

A slow grin slipped onto his lips. He had sat down at the table not long ago when it was brought to his attention that the woman in front of him had been beating out the entire table for several rounds.  
  
He didn't need another incident like the one from earlier with the tiny blonde who caused a scene in his casino. It looked like he'd been right to worry because he was pretty sure that was the blonde’s husband talking to the brunette.  
  
Well they were about to learn firsthand that he wasn't someone to be messed with. He carefully placed his hand on the table, giving the cocky brunette a cold stare despite the smile. "Royal flush...read ‘em and weep sweetheart, your lucky streak just ended."

 

Lois's mouth fell open as her eyes darted from the straight flush in her hands to the cards the bald man had just laid out on the table. Her mind ran through some of the cards the other players had had and she vaguely remembered seeing the ace of spades on the table earlier when someone had folded and walked away.

 

"You cheated!" she shouted, jumping out of her seat. Lois pointed at the cards. "It's not possible for you to have that ace. Someone else already played it. Cheater!" she screamed.

 

Oliver winced and moved forward, putting his arm around Lois's waist to try and calm her down. He could see the various security guards were already heading in their direction. "Lois, stop it. You're going to get us thrown out."

 

"I don't give a damn!" Lois elbowed him in the stomach and he loosened his grip enough for her to pull away. "You cheated! Give me back my ring." She lunged toward the table to grab the ring.

 

He grabbed the ring in his hand and pocketed it. He’d put it on later to show it off when the crazy brunette was no longer around to try and steal it, which would be happening shortly. He stood, motioning to the security guards. “Get these two out of my casino,” he paused, glancing between Oliver and Lois. “And put them on the black list. I don’t want to see either one of their faces around here again.”

 

There was a chorus of ‘yes, sirs’ as he pushed in his chair and pointed at Lois while one of the men who worked for him grabbed her so she didn’t leap over the table. “As for your accusations, you better watch who you accuse of cheating little lady, I own this casino and I don’t stand for BS in my place.”

 

He waved them off and started to turn around and walk away, when he paused and glanced over his shoulder. “Oh yeah, by the way…thanks for the ring,” he smirked, a smug look settling on his face as he nodded for the guards to take them outside.

 

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Lois shouted. She elbowed one of the men who tried to grab her and kicked the other one in the shin before diving toward the bald man. He stepped back and she hit the floor hard. Groaning, she quickly got to her feet as the guards tried to grab her again.

 

"You're out of your mind if you think you can take me alive!" She dodged the guard's hands, but a different one grabbed her veil and pulled her back. Lois yelped and pushed the crown off her head before jumping to the left, only to have another guard grab her. "Oliver!" she shouted.  
    

Oliver punched one of the guards in the face, noting with some satisfaction he was the same one Chloe had punched earlier. "Now you know not to mess with me or my wife," he said. Another guard grabbed his arm and Oliver spun around, kicking the guy's legs out from underneath him. A third guard rushed him and Oliver ducked, sending the guard flipping over his back while Lois cheered.  
    

He saw more guards heading toward them and Oliver noticed them reaching into their jackets. He didn't want to wait around to see whether or not they would pull guns out in the middle of the casino. Oliver stepped over the guards on the ground and grabbed Lois's arm. He yanked her away from the guard who was trying to subdue her and ran for the door.  
    

"Ollie, no! We can't leave without my ring! Clark gave me that!" Lois shouted. She struggled against Oliver, but he refused to let go. She turned around and saw the bald man smirking at her. "This isn't over!" she shouted.  
   

"Lois, we've got to go!" Oliver dragged her outside as the guards chased after them. He pulled her across the street to where the limo had been parked, but it was nowhere to be found. He could see the guards making their way over and he pulled Lois around the corner. He bypassed the alley that he and Chloe had consummated their marriage in and ran to the next block. There was a chain link fence at the end of the street. "Can you climb a fence?" he asked Lois as they ran toward it.  


"Who are you talking to?" Lois rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of his question. She pulled her hand away from Oliver's and made a run for the fence. She vaulted over the top, landing on her feet as Oliver dropped down beside her. "Now what?" she asked.

 

"Good question," Oliver replied. He had no idea where they were or how the hell they were supposed to get back. "What the hell happened to the limo?" he muttered as they started walking down the street.

 

______

 

Chloe giggled, climbing onto the couch as she watched Clark lift the piano in one hand and grin as he brought it into the kitchen. She clapped her hands while the monkey stood on the glass table, little paws in the air as he made a loud screeching noise. She nodded, eyes straying to the animal in front of her. “I know! He’s so strong!”

 

Clark super sped back into the living room, the wind knocking the lemur onto its butt, making Chloe laugh. When they had first gotten back to the farm, Clark had showed her how he redecorated with all the signs and she’d finally found out where the truck had disappeared to.

 

She pushed herself up so she was standing on the couch, loud music blaring as she danced from cushion to cushion. She waved at Clark who nodded as he picked up the lemur and spun in circles with it. “Look Chlo, I’m dancing with Dr. Lemur! He’s so awesome!” he shouted.

 

Chloe nodded and then paused in her bouncing while yelling over the music. “I don’t want to play musical furniture anymore. It’s not fun. Let’s do something else. When do you think everyone else will get here?” she asked.

 

Clark shrugged. “Hopefully soon, I miss Lois…” he pouted slightly and stopped dancing. He patted the monkey’s back like a baby and tilted his head to the side. “So what do you want to do?” He glanced around the mess in the living room with the broken furniture, large signs and holes in the wall.

 

He’d clean it later. Chloe’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to her and arched an eyebrow. “What?” he asked, confused. She bent over slightly, putting her hands around her mouth. “I SAID WHY DON’T I JUMP FROM THE ROOF AND YOU CAN CATCH ME…IT WILL BE FUN!”

 

Clark winced, “I’m not deaf, Chloe…I guess we could do that, but what about Dr. Lemur? We can’t leave him alone…” He frowned and Chloe gave him a thoughtful look as she tapped her chin. “Hmm.” Her eyes lit up a minute later. “I’ve got it! We can play hide and seek with Dr. Lemur!!! I’ll hide first!” she squealed as she jumped off the couch and headed for the stairs.

 

“Turn around and count to fifteen while I hide, Clark!” she said while pounding up the steps. He watched her go and exchanged a look with the monkey. “Want to go see the Fortune truck? It’s got money in it.” The monkey made a loud noise and Clark nodded. “Yeah me too!” He sped out of the house and toward the barn, completely forgetting about the blonde upstairs.

 

It took Chloe five minutes to find a good hiding spot and as she shifted in the dark closet she wondered what the hell was taking Clark and Dr. Lemur so long to find her. She brought a hand up to cover her yawn and decided to sit down and rest her legs. It had been a long day. All the dancing, getting married, sex against the wall, more dancing…it made her sleepy. Another yawn fell from her throat as she leaned against the soft clothes in the closet. Maybe she’d just rest her eyes until they came to find her. Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut as her body sunk further into the clothes as she waited for her two friends to find her.

 

______

 

 

Tess drank champagne straight from the bottle as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She was in the private bathroom adjoining her office at the Daily Planet and she wanted to make she looked just right. She reached back for the zipper on her dress and slowly shimmied out of it.

 

Turning sideways, she surveyed the negligee she wore underneath. It wasn't her favorite item of lingerie, but it was going to have to do. She stepped out of her heels and ran her hand through her hair. She wasn't sure what to make of the fluttering she felt in her chest. Was it possible she was nervous?   
    

It had been awhile, but there was no reason to be nervous. As Emil had proved during the limo ride over, he was an amazing kisser. He was also pretty hands-y and she wasn't exactly complaining about that either. Tess giggled as she took in her appearance one last time before stepping back into her office.

 

Technically, it wasn't her office anymore since Lionel had taken over the paper, but she couldn't be bothered with silly details at a time like this. She didn't see Emil, so she perched herself seductively on the edge of her desk and waited.

 

Emil had stripped down to his boxers while Tess was in the bathroom, tossing his Elvis outfit somewhere in the vicinity of the side of the room. He placed the camera on the desk and moved toward the small table in front of the couch, his socks still high up on his legs as he glanced at the array of alcohol on the table.

 

He lifted one of the martini glasses in his hand and the bottle of champagne in the other. He was in the middle of attempting to pour it when he heard laughter coming from in front of him. He glanced up and saw Tess standing there.

 

He grinned, shaking the bottle when he realized there was none left. “No, no, no,” He took a few steps closer to her, grin on his face.

 

Tess leaned back against the desk, her eyes roaming over him, a sly smile across her face. "I want what you got!" she shouted. A laugh bubbled from her throat as her heart sped up in her chest. She was going to start begging if he didn't put his hands on her soon.

 

Emil smirked as he licked his lips. He didn’t want to seem too eager so he shifted on his feet. “Oh, you can’t handle what I got.” He moved his arms and shook his hips side to side in a parody of an Elvis type move before tossing the martini glass to the side of the room, his eyes widening when he heard it shatter.

 

Tess laughed and he heard her shout _“yeah!”_ as he pointed toward where the glass crashed before laughing hard and closing the distance between them, eager to get to what would hopefully be the naked part of the evening. He slid a hand up her arm, taking the camera from her hands as he spoke while jerking his head to the side. “Cut it out, come here baby doll…” He turned the camera on her and grinned as he continued speaking, “let me see what you got, oh…” He watched as she slid her bare legs together, shifting her body around in all kinds of sexy positions, making his mouth practically salivate.

 

She was gorgeous, smart, amazing…He swallowed hard, ignoring the odd sensation in his gut. It had been awhile for him, but his nerves would not get in the way. He was more than ready to show Tess just how hot she made him. He grinned when she tried to hide her face. “Don’t be coy, come on…”

 

She laughed and he couldn’t wait any longer. He moved forward, placed the camera on the side of the desk, lifted her up and tossed her onto the hard surface as he pressed his body against hers, looking down into her eyes.  


Tess's mouth was suddenly dry as he moved closer. This was really going to happen. She shifted back against the desk again, her confidence spiking as his eyes took her in. He obviously wanted her as much as she wanted him and it felt so good to be wanted. She wondered if he would sing to her first.

 

Tess laughed at the thought, her head falling back and he couldn’t wait any longer he moved forward placed the camera on the side of the desk, lifted her up and tossed her onto the hard surface as he pressed his body against hers looking down into her eyes.  
   

Tess swallowed hard at the intensity she saw in his eyes. Had anyone ever looked at her that way before? She wasn't sure. Maybe it didn't matter. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers again as his body pressed her firmly into the desk and all thoughts flew right out of her head. All she could do was feel.

 

______

 

"Where are we?" Lois asked. She had lost track of the roads they had turned down to get away from the guards after they jumped over the fence. Her feet were starting to ache and she was tired of walking. She wanted to go back to the farm, take a long shower and sleep for a week. But first, she had to find a way to get her engagement ring back from that creepy bald bastard.   
      
"I don't know," Oliver admitted. He was exhausted too and all he wanted was to go home to his wife. But he'd gotten turned around and there was nothing around them except for trees. He couldn't even see the Watchtower. Maybe Lois had been right earlier when she'd suggested they'd left Metropolis. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as they walked along what appeared to be old railroad tracks. "Do you think trains still come through here?"  
      
"Who cares?" Lois asked. She sat down in the middle of the tracks and stretched her legs out in front of her. "We need to come up with a new plan," she said.  
    

Oliver nodded as he dropped down beside her. They needed to get her ring back and then he needed to find a way to get a new ring for Chloe. But first, he just wanted to close his eyes for a few minutes. He leaned back, ignoring the splinters of wood that dug into his back. He felt Lois lay down beside him as his eyes drifted shut. "Let's just stay here for awhile and then we can call Chloe and Clark to come get us," he said.  
    

"Okay," Lois agreed. She yawned loudly and tried to get comfortable on the uneven surface. "How are you going to pay for Chloe's new ring?" she asked as she followed his lead and closed her eyes.  
    

"I'm a billionaire," Oliver mumbled. He shifted again as he felt sleep starting to overtake him. "Goodnight, Lois."  
    

"Good thinking," Lois muttered. "Night Ollie."

 

______

 

Clark was having an amazing dream, the corners of his lips pulling into a smile when a light crunching sound pulled him from thoughts of his fiancée naked. His eyes fluttered open, the bright light catching him somewhat off guard as he glanced at the ceiling. It took him a second to realize that the El house symbol was burnt into the ceiling.

 

He frowned and before he could sit up, he heard the crunching sound again. He lifted his head slightly, eyes widening at the animal sitting on his chest eating crackers. What the hell was that? He sat up quickly, pushing it off him and the minute he got to his feet, he regretted it. The room spun around him and he could feel his heartbeat in his head.

 

What the hell was going on, and what happened to his bedroom? He pressed his hands against his head before standing up to his full height and turning slowly in circles, trying to figure out where all the extra stuff around him had come from.

 

He groaned and stopped moving as he placed both palms over his face, rubbing it. As he pulled back from his hands, he paused, his eyes taking in the gold wedding band on his finger. He blinked, trying to figure out if maybe he was seeing things, but no it was still there. 

 

Panic settled in his chest as he looked around the room again. Clark had absolutely no idea what the hell happened last night, but there was one thing he knew for sure…Lois was going to be so pissed when she saw this. He sighed.

 


End file.
